Match not Found
by Zeroexist
Summary: They're not compatible, they're not meant to be, they don't match at all, but it doesn't mean they cannot like each other, right? Collection of Drabbles and Oneshots for HachiYumi because some of us needs them. Rating varies per chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Oregairu and its characters belongs to Wataru Watari, Brain Base and Studio Feel.**

 **Chapter Rating: K**

* * *

Match not Found

First Segment: Still, our gazes means something, right?

* * *

Match not Found

.

.

.

.

.

Green. A color I never noticed before. It was bland and mostly depicted as a disgusting color as it represents the color of goo, vomit, and of course, the color of most vegetables. Although, vegetables aren't necessarily disgusting... Maybe except tomato.

Ah, wait. Tomato is a fruit, isn't it?

Wait, I'm straying away from the topic here. What was it again?

Oh, yes. The color green.

It's a boring color, isn't it? It doesn't necessarily attracts attention unless it's really bright like, neon green or something. Simply put, green is probably an underrated color yet, I like it. It's a relaxing color for me, looking at it helps me reach the peak of zen.

People say they get lost in blue pools when they see blue eyes. But me, no. I don't wanna drown in a pool of blue.

I rather be lost in a pool– no, field of green is more appropriate, don't you think? Yes. A green field with tall grass that will caress my skin. That's what I want.

I looked to my left. The chatter of Hayama's clique seemed to be echoing throughout the entire room as if everyone else was not permitted to speak, thus their voices were the only ones resonating inside this God forsaken closed quarters. Despite the volumeof their voices, the words being spoken doesn't reach my ears clearly, as if they were just spouting out gibberish. I guess the conversations of the popular people would not make any sense to a loner like myself.

Although, I'm pretty sure they were talking about nonsensical things anyway; like about new styles and new gossips, the generic thing those type of people talks about.

Amongst the group though, there was one girl who's surprisingly not joining in the conversation, evidenced by the mere fact that she was tapping away at her phone rather than pitching in on their talk. Her green eyes focused on her screen as if everything else neither existed nor mattered. Just her and her phone.

Admittedly, those were the exact same green eyes I wanna get lost in, they were the field I wanna lay on, the color of the grass that I wanted to caress my skin.

Unfortunately, they were meant for someone else.

Because those eyes belongs to Miura Yumiko and her gazes were meant for only Hayama Hayato.

As I moved to turn around, I caught those green pair gazing directly at me. It was quick, unnoticeable, and probably just wishful thinking on my part but I felt how real it was. The look was neither disgusted nor annoyed, it was just that; a look. But for some reason, a sense of acknowledgement swelled within me, as if the spell I had used to make myself invisible had been utterly destroyed by one brief glance from those eyes.

As I had turned back to my original position, I wondered what that glance meant. But, of course, for my part, it's just another,

Wishful thinking.

Still, I'd like to believe that,

Our gazes meant something... Right?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Segment End.

* * *

A/N: For the sake of the story, let's all pretend that what happened and what will happen in possible future chapters to be plausible. It's a story after all so let's just have fun with it, okay?

Also, this is for mainly HachiYumi shippers or to anyone who's interested to give the ship a try.

Note: this is a collection of drabbles so don't expect long chapters and that the chapters will be consistent with each other. So the topic of each chapter would be at random.

PS: Life as a Father's next chapter is on the works, I have not given up on that story and in fact, I'm about 60% done with chapter three. I know, I know, it's been a month and a half and my progress is... well, disappointing to say the least but please bear with me. I have a lot on my hands and admittedly, I lack the inspiration needed to write quicker. Also, I'm stuck with a part.

Now that that's out of the way, I do hope you enjoyed this short drabble and maybe, I'd write more. I did say it was a collection, right? Also, I do have other Miura fics on the works for those who are interested.

Reviews will be greatly appreciated.

\- Zeroexist


	2. Second Segment: Only if we can stay like

**Disclaimer: Oregairu and its characters belongs to Wataru Watari, Brain Base and Studio Feel.**

 **Chapter Rating: T**

* * *

Match not Found

Second Segment: Only if we can stay like this.

* * *

Match not Found

.

.

.

.

.

.

The wind let out a freezing blow, my skin crawling at the sudden drop of temperature. Winter is ending but the cold air still remained unforgiving.

As expected of mother nature, truly a cruel mistress.

In hindsight, it probably was not the best idea to be at the school rooftop with only my uniform on; I had time to maul over and regret my decision while suffering the consequences of said decision.

Meaning: freezing my ass off.

How fantastic.

I rubbed my hands together in an effort to elicit even the slightest form of warmth, at the same time I blew on them with my semi-warm breath. Despite the combined effort, the cold air still reigned victorious over my body as I felt my self shivering ever so slightly.

The idea of leaving the damned place came but was eventually overthrown by the motivation to stay and wait.

Wait for what, you ask? Why, wait for the reason I was willing to possibly suffer extreme frostbite over. Luckily, the absence of snow made it a lot easier to bear, otherwise I'd really end up being a chunk of ice by now.

Where is she? I wonder.

As I continue to shake and hug myself, the door to the rooftop burst open and a panting blonde came barging in– or was it out?– holding a paper bag on one hand and a blue coat on the other. Her cheeks were flushed, most likely caused by the energy she obviously exerted in coming here and the devil incarnate that is the chilly wind. In other words, she ran and the cold air was not helping. Her panting was obvious by the eccentric movement of her chest and by the short interval of each intake and outtake of her breath. Taking a deep breath, her eyes started to scan the area, when her gaze landed on my direction, her eyes widen slightly.

It's either she moves too fast or my senses weren't functioning correctly due to the lack of heat in my body but before I could even register what was going on, my hands were instantly covered up by another pair, this time it was radiating heat; something my own was incapable of doing.

"I'm sorry I'm late," the owner of said hands hastily said as she tightly pressed her palms together over my own, the heat maximizing as she did so. "Geez, you're cold."

That's quite obvious now, isn't it? I mean, you try staying in this cold weather for like... Twenty minutes? I kinda lost count while I was busy trying not to freeze to death.

I had tried responding but the only sound that comes out was the clattering of my teeth.

"Idiot, why didn't you go inside?" Her tone was scolding.

"W-was w-waiting f-for y-you o-obviously."

Dammit, I can't even talk properly...

"That's sweet and all Hikio but you could have used a little common sense, y'know?"

I tried to be a gentleman and waited for you despite how cold it was and my reward is a scolding and an insult to my intellect?

Harsh woman. Harsh.

"W-what t-took you s-so l-long a-anyway?"

"I couldn't escape Yui and the others easily." She lets go of my hand. "I rushed over here as soon as I had the chance, especially since I noticed you didn't bring your coat–which reminds me, here." the blue coat she was previously holding was now hanging by her arm before she pulled on it and shoved it to me.

Now did I just noticed that it was actually mine.

"Why didn't you bring it? You knew it was gonna be chilly up here." She said in another scolding tone. Her hands found its way on her hips as her glare found the direction towards me.

Telling her the truth would be the best answer. But, It's too embarrassing to admit I was too excited to come up here that I didn't put into consideration the weather.

'There's just no way in hell am I gonna tell her that.'

"I forgot." I said as I took the coat from her and eagerly put it on. The warm hug of the fabric had returned the heat to my body. Ahh~ it felt nice.

I had said a blatant lie and I knew it was obvious and knew she wouldn't fall for it, it was proven by the fact her eyes narrowed at me skeptically. But I also knew she wouldn't bother digging any further either.

"Uh-huh, well just don't be so 'forgetful' next time." That was another hint that she didn't believe me. Slowly, she sat herself on the ground; I was surprised that she didn't squeal though, I was fairly sure the pavement would have been cold from the temperature here. She patted the space right next to her, a gesture that commands my presence to that spot so I obliged obediently.

I feel like a dog getting ready to be fed.

Satisfied with my actions, she proceeded to go through the items encased inside the paper bag she was previously holding. It was not long before she produced two bento boxes from the bag followed up by a canister of what I presumed was tea. She opened one of the bentos and passed it to me along with a pair of chopsticks.

"Huh?" Dumbfounded I was. Irritated she is.

"Clearly you haven't eaten yet if you've been here for what, twenty minutes?" Good guess, then again it probably wasn't so hard to guess if we consider that lunch time has started about thirty minutes ago. "Be grateful I even considered sharing my food with you, Hikio."

Was that tsun mode just now? Or was she being serious? Probably the former. Why else would she bring two bento boxes then? I was sure she wasn't much of a big eater and clearly she didn't climb up here to brag about having lunch while I starve. After all, we planned this little meet up; in fact, it's been a weekly routine to meet up here once a week.

"R-right, thanks Miura." I gratefully took the bento box and chopsticks. Miura seemed to have been pleased with it as a small smile made its way to her lips. She started to open her own bento while I poked at mine with the chopsticks.

"I made it," she uttered, her eyes weren't looking at me, instead she found her own lunch more interesting "as you know, I can't cook very well so I asked my mom to help me out. I can promise you it's edible but nothing beyond that." Miura's cheeks flushed even redder than before as she said this.

Must be the cold.

"It's fine." I said as I took an egg roll from the array of food inside the box before taking a bite out of it.

Miura was right.

It was edible but nothing special. It was plain and was just good enough for consumption, but that was it. At least it was a hell lot better than anything Yuigahama tries to make. That's an automatic plus points for me.

"Well, it's kinda good," I finished off the egg roll before continuing. "Lots of room for improvements though but, that should be fine, right? At the very least it isn't harmful or poisonous for that matter."

"I see," Miura put up a thoughtful look before smiling. "I guess it means I'm not a lost cause then?"

I smiled back before popping another egg roll in my mouth.

"Ah no no. Not like Yuigahama."

Miura let out a reserved chuckle before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"What the hell is that? She can't be that bad, can she?" Miura said in between giggles.

So unladylike yet so adorable.

"She can," I started poking at my food again, there were tomato slices mixed in so I tried my best to remove them. "I'm not even sure the stuff she makes could even be considered food, poison maybe." I picked a slice of cucumber and took a bite from it.

"That bad, huh?" I nodded as I removed another slice of tomato. "What are you doing?"

"Don't like tomatoes."

"That's the first I've heard of it."

"Well, it's the first I've told."

"No tomatoes... huh?" Miura muttered quietly. It didn't seem like she was asking me to respond to that so I didn't and just continued with my meal, soon enough Miura followed suit and we ate in relative silence for a while.

Despite the cold air, I only felt warmth as I sat at the rooftop pavement eating lunch with Miura Yumiko. This kind of thing was a routine, something I look forward to every week. This is the first time she brought homemade lunch though, usually it's just curry bread and milk from the canteen. Maybe that's why it felt unnaturally warm. They do say that homemade meals are the best, it'll taste and feel like home.

Yep, that's probably it, right?

After the bentos were emptied and tucked back inside the paper bag, me and Miura sat quietly while sipping the tea she brought along with the bentos. It was earl gray and, although it wasn't a match for anything Yukinoshita makes, it still tasted perfect in this weather.

After all, Miura was an amateur chef at best.

Yukinoshita was practically the Goddess of tea making.

Well, if such a being existed, that is.

"Hey, Miura." I started.

There was a question I've been meaning to ask and it looks like now was the perfect opportunity.

"Yumiko."

"Huh?"

"We're alone, no one else is here. Call me Yumiko, kay?" That tone was not requesting. It was not asking. It was demanding. Plain and simple, any form of objection would most likely cause severe pain to multiple parts of my body.

Scary.

"R-right, Y-yumiko."

"Hm?"

"Why did you suddenly got interested in learning how to cook?"

Miura's eyes widened slightly at that and her cheeks painted itself a deep crimson hue. Her hand started playing with her curls, something I realized she does when she's feeling either nervous or embarrassed.

"It's well... How do I put this..?" Her eyes had started to cast downward. "We're almost third years, y'know? Soon... We'd be like graduating and all, then there's college so... I figured I needed to learn to be independent."

She wasn't wrong there. Soon enough, we'd be facing the real world by ourselves. Well, at least for her. I plan on mooching of my parents till I can so independency can wait a little longer.

"Also," she continued and I realized her entire face had become much redder than before. "W-when I get a boyfriend... I'd like to cook for him and all that, I want him to eat my lunches, y'know?"

Hm. That's actually quite a noble goal for a maiden.

"I s-see."

"Y-yeah."

"Hayama?"

Miura stopped twirling her hair, her face seemed to be slowly getting back to her pale complexion and her expression was unreadable.

"I never said that." The tone she used was unfamiliar. It sounded casual but at the same time, it didn't.

For some reason, I felt relieved to hear that.

There were no more follow up conversation after that as we drank our tea in comfortable silence.

 _If only we could stay like this..._

Once we were done, we packed up and prepared ourselves to leave the roof top.

"I'll be going on ahead then." Miura said as she dusted herself off. Grabbing the paper bag, she quickly turned towards the door. "I'll see you later Hikio." And with that, she left.

Sigh. Alone again, huh?

The numbing feeling of the cold air returned with an impact as I felt myself shivering again. Miura's absence had become more apparent than I'd expected. Looking up to the sky, I realized how gloomy it was, I don't think it's about to rain but it does explain the cold wind that kept blowing. Soon enough, I turned towards the door myself and started my trek towards our classroom, all the while a single thought kept repeating itself inside my head.

 _I want to eat her lunches..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Segment End.

* * *

A/N: I know I said don't expect long chapters and I still mean that. Think of this semi-long chapter as a treat, kay? I mean, it's not really that long just not short enough to be considered a drabble, I guess?

Keep in mind that the chapters may or may not have any connection with each other. This one in particular is not connected with the last one. Also, this is not a prequel to Life as a Father (LAAF(laugh? Lol)) but, I could write some drabble that has LAAF's setting if you'd like.

I am planning on giving this one a part two, if you'd like that of course or we could end it here? Tell me your thoughts.

Oh, I'd like to say Thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter. Glad to see there are people willing to give this strange ship a chance. And yes, I do enjoy exploring uncharted territory since nothing really holds you back there, haha.

Do you want more?! Do you?! Tell me! Haha.

In another note, reviews will still be greatly appreciated of course.

Ps: If you'd like to request a prompt or topic, then feel free to do so and I'll consider it if I get an idea for it.

Until next time,

\- Zero


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Oregairu and its characters belongs to Wataru Watari, Brain Base and Feel Studio.**

* * *

Match not Found

Third Segment: His and Her relationship faces many trials.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

As a loner, I never really needed the company of others to have fun. In fact, I'd much enjoy the solitary feeling of only having to please myself and be myself. That's the beauty of being a loner, you only needed to act as yourself because there's no one else you need to worry about not liking the stuff you do. You want to go out? Go. No need to have a debate with someone on where you're going. You want to eat something? Eat whatever you want, it's you and only you.

The best part is? You need only to spend for yourself.

Conclusion: Being a loner is much more fun and, you're definitely gonna be richer than other people after a day out.

"I'll take one large popcorn."

Oh how I miss those days; undoubtedly, my wallet does too.

"Should we take two cups or just one large cup?"

After all, spending for two people is not a normal occurrence for me.

"Uhh. The answer is pretty obvious."

But it has been becoming more common nowadays. More accurately, for the past three months.

"You're right. Okay! One large cola please."

It took me a while to process what she said, but when I did, it was too late.

"Wha- Miura, wait!"

Miura turned towards me, her hair flowing as she did so.

"Hmm, what's wrong Hikio?" In her hand was one large cup of soda with a straw impaled on the lid.

"Why'd you buy only one? I'm with you in case you've forgotten."

"Of course I haven't forgotten, that's why I bought a large one. I'm not a big soda drinker, remember? We'll share this one."

"Eh?"

"What? Got a problem with sharing with me?"

"N-no. Fine, just grab another straw then."

"We'll share the straw too!"

"Wha-?" My cheeks burned intensely with the implications of what she said.

"Oh come on now, Hikio. I'm your girlfriend." She deadpanned.

Woman, be on your guard at all times! Sharing a straw means...

"But that means..." I started as I scratched my cheek in embarrassment and anxiety.

Miura's face flushed slightly. "I-it's nothing to be embarrassed about! We've a-already k-kissed before after all!"

You know it's not very convincing if you stutter your words out, right?

"In any case, let's just go! The movie would be starting soon!" Miura took hold of my free arm and started to drag me towards the theater, her face hidden from sight by her hair. Entering the theater, the place was, expectedly, dark so we struggled a little in finding good seats. After a while, we chose a pair of seats near the aisle; we quickly got settled just in time for the final commercial to end.

Whilst the intro was starting up, Miura slightly leaned herself towards me and soon enough, she rested her head on my right shoulder; I tensed up at this. Despite dating for three months, I'm still not the best when it comes to displaying one's affections nor am I that good at responding to such displays either.

"Relax, will you?" Miura said softly as she shifted a little to make herself more comfortable on my shoulder. Soon after that, her left arm snaked around my right arm as she intertwined our fingers together.

I was fairly sure my face is burning red by now, also not to mention that I can feel the side of her... Uhmm.. chest touching my arm, making it even harder to relax. Luckily, the first scene of the movie started so I could distract myself from this heavenly feeling.

Wait, what? I mean this awkward feeling. Yes, that's exactly it.

As the movie plays, the murmurs of the crowd started to dissipate as everyone started focusing on the film. Soon enough, I was distracted enough for me to relax completely.

But such things have always been short lived for me. You know why? Because the God of Romantic Comedy just love screwing with me.

"Oh, it seems the movie has already started." A voice so familiar and quaint echoed within the room despite the controlled volume of the transmitter.

"Oh no! We better find seats quick!" Another familiar voice; this time the pitched was raised higher and the tone was gleeful.

I tensed at this and Miura seemed to have noticed too as I felt her tensed as well.

"Ah, let's be careful, it's pretty dark here." And another one. My teeth clenched in annoyance at that one.

As more familiar voices entered our ears, the more tensed we got and the more loose Miura's grip have become. Right now, her fingers were no longer entangled with mine and her arm was slowly shying away from my limb while her head that was previously resting on my shoulder have leaned back deep within the seat. By the time two more voices came within hearing range, our bodies weren't connected in any shape or form anymore and we were both busy sliding down our seats in an attempt to stay incognito.

"Yukinoshita and the others are here..." I muttered quietly while trying my best to tame my ahoge. The little thing won't stay down and despite the low chances I'll get noticed because of it, I was not gonna take any risks.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious..." Miura snapped back irritatingly.

Hey now, there's no need to be angry with me! I've done nothing here!

"...too harsh."

"...I'm sorry it's just... this isn't how I pictured our date is gonna be, okay?"

Well, it's not how I pictured it myself. After all, who would want to picture a date where we're hiding in a movie theater from our friends.

Well, her friends and my acquaintances to be more accurate.

"... What now?" She asked.

Well, the chances that they might see us is pretty high considering the amount of people in here. Yeah, there's not much. Best thing to do is to escape but that would ruin this date; I need a solution where the date won't be completely ruined while also avoiding potential disaster.

"... I got it." I said as I slowly descended to the dirty floors of the theater. Miura looked at me as if I had gone mental. Understandable actually. "You stay here and just follow my lead, okay? Also, act natural." Miura only nodded. I begin to crawl out of the seats and unto the aisle like a soldier. Lucky for me, the others were on the other side. As I neared the entrance of the theater, my earlier assumptions had been proven correct when I heard the others question my girlfriend.

"Eh, Yumiko? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to go somewhere?" Yuigahama asked. I couldn't tell what their expressions were considering I was trying not to be seen.

"Uhh, well you see, plan got cancelled so I decided to watch a movie to not waste the day and stuff." Oho, despite the partly obvious anxiety laced with her voice, Miura managed to pull off the excuse.

Sasuga Kanojo-san. **[1]**

"Eeehh? Why didn't you tell us?! We could've came here together!" Yuigahama is certainly persistent...

"Hey, you came late, I made a good choice here!" Miura said, her tone a bit playful.

"Now now, since we're all here. Yumiko, can we sit with you?" I can sense the sweetness in that voice. Dammit pretty boy, using that tone towards my girlfriend? Grrr...

"Ah, of course Hayato~!"

I really really hate that kind of tone towards pretty boy coming from my girlfriend; it really irritates me so so much.

But forget about that, our date is completely ruined. There's no way we can continue it with these guys around. Unless...

Quickly, I took out my phone and texted Miura of my plan, after I received a response of approval, I got up from the theater floor and dusted myself off. I waited a little while as the group started settling in, when it seemed like the coast was clear, I casually walked in and begun my plan.

"Ara, if it isn't Hikio..." Miura 'called' out to me as I was seemingly passing their row. Everyone's heads turned towards me in surprise.

"Eh?! Hikki? What are you doing here?!" Yuigahama screeched.

"Hikigaya-kun, this is a surprise. I didn't think you're brave enough to leave your house during the weekends." Yukinoshita followed up.

Woman, don't treat me like a NEET or something, I'm way past that stage. **[2]**

"I just decided to watch a movie." I deadpanned.

It wasn't a lie per se, I really did want to watch a movie; I just never said with my girlfriend which is , by the way, you guys ruined. You know, the date with my girlfriend.

"Then, why don't you join us, Hikitani-kun?" Hayama Hayato said.

Always the nice guy I see, but good. It's going according to plan.

"You can sit here," Miura said while patting my previous seat from earlier "I won't mind as long as you keep your hands to yourself."

I cringed.

Hey, I wasn't the one being grabby and affectionate earlier you know?

"Thanks..." I muttered before resettling myself back on my seat.

Mission accomplished. I'm somewhat back in the field. But come to think of it, I was surprised no one complained about the noise this group made. Ah well, I should be grateful, I guess.

After a while of silent movie watching I realized one crucial detail.

I have no popcorn nor any sort of beverage.

What happened to the one we bought before? Well, it's with Miura obviously. I have two options to choose from here.

1\. Buy more popcorn and a soda.

2\. Go through the entire movie with neither.

The first choice was incredibly tempting but, having to spend more money was certainly not. Especially if we consider future expenditures; after all, you don't know when you'll need the cash. So by default, choice number two wins. Sigh.

As if knowing exactly my predicament and inner turmoil, my ever so sweet girlfriend—adding a bit of sarcasm here—passed over our bucket of popcorn as discreetly as possible; good thing the others were too much into the movie to notice her quick gestures.

"Thanks." I said in a low voice.

She gave me a side glance and smiled before saying something in her soft voice.

"It's your money, Hikio."

It's almost painful how right she is. My money and yet I'm the one taking donations. One of the downsides of being the man of the relationship is that most of the time, you're it. So take it from me, relationships could be very expensive so take your time before deciding to jump into one.

As I was trying to enjoy the movie and popcorn, Miura's left leg bumped into mine. At first I didn't mind it but then it happened several more times and I was convinced it was on purpose. I looked down on her leg and tried to contain my blush at doing so.

For the record, she does have a nice pair; smooth and white.

Ah wait! What the hell am I thinking? Geez. Next time, I'm gonna need to tell her to not wear shorts! That train of thought is way way too dangerous.

After I removed the bad bad thoughts from my brain, I looked down further to see the large cup of soda we bought earlier.

Oh! So that's it, huh?

I carefully bent down to grab the cup while making sure that everyone's attention was not on me. Checking the cup, I realized that what was inside had already decreased. So it means Miura had already drank from this cup.

From this straw.

I gulped.

I shouldn't feel embarrassed. Like Miura said, we've already kissed before so an indirect one shouldn't be a problem, right? Right?

Screw the God of romantic comedy for placing me in this situation.

Despite my reservations, the will to wash down the popcorn had a greater force as I placed the end of the straw to my lips and started to sip out the cold liquid. In the corner of my eyes, I could've sworn I saw Miura blushed.

 _That's just making me blush too, y'know?_

Why was it such an embarrassing feat to perform an indirect kiss than a direct one? I'm just basically kissing an inanimate object here and yet I feel as though the heat on my face is trying to melt me. This is ridiculous. To save myself from further embarrassment, I pulled the straw away from my mouth and placed the cup back down on the floor for Miura's access.

 _No more drinking for me for the rest of the movie..._

I decided to just enjoy the movie; I paid for it after all, I at least have the rights to thoroughly enjoy it, right? Halfway through though, a scene that made the entire audience jump shows up like a flash. And that was what placed me in another romcom situation.

Really? Not gonna stop screwing with me, are you?

Miura suddenly clung to my side after that scene, her face buried in my right arm as her grips tightens it almost hurts.

"Yumiko?" This is bad. Yuigahama noticed!

"Miura-san, the scene was quite scary but I think Hikigaya-kun is far more terrifying, why are you clinging to him?"

Oh? Harsh woman. Harsh.

Yukinoshita Yukino just won't go easy on me, huh?

Finally realizing the grave mistake she made, Miura quickly let go of my arm and backed herself up towards Hayama like I was a walker or something that's read to bite her. **[3]**

"Don't get the wrong idea here! I just got surprised is all! Kimoi!" **[4]**

Hoh...

"Don't worry, it's not like I liked it or anything anyway." Tsundere mode activate! Wait, why am I the one acting tsuntsun here?

Ah that doesn't matter anymore.

"Ahaha, w-well, it was just an accident neh, Yumiko?" Hayama said trying to smoothly fix the situation; his nice guy smile in place.

It pisses me off.

I glanced at the others to see their reactions. Yukinoshita and Yuigahama's looked like they're either disgusted or annoyed for some reason; the former sounds more plausible though. Ebina seemed like she was disappointed. _I'm sorry if it's not BL_. And Tobe well, who cares about Tobe? [5]

In any case, it seems like the situation was quickly fixed thanks to Hayama's nice guyness working like it always does—Is that even a word? Well it should be— as it wasn't long till we're all back into watching the movie.

 _Just hurry up and end already..._

—

 _It's over... that felt like the longest movie I've seen..._

"Wasn't that like, super scary neh, Yukinon?" Yuigahama asked excitedly. Sigh. She's been quite energetic after the show; makes me wonder if she had consumed any sugar during the entire thing or maybe she's just running on adrenaline rush from all the jump scares in that movie. Either way, I'm the one getting exhausted from her antics.

"Uhh, y-yes." Yukinoshita doesn't seem to be fairing well either; she looked like her soul is getting sucked out by Yuigahama or something.

"There wasn't enough boys love! I need more!" Ebina said while on the verge of hyperventilating.

 _It's not about boys love to begin with..._

"There should have been more touching between the two guys! Just thinking about is making me flush! Kyaa!" The dam burst and blood started flowing out of Ebina's nose like a faucet.

 _Just how far does your imagination go..._

"Ebina-san pull yourself together!" Tobe said as he took hold of the fantasizing Ebina Hina whilst pretty boy Hayama tries to help him.

Soon enough, Ebina was stable and back on her feet as if she just didn't combusted into a mess of Yaoi fangirling earlier. **[6]**

"Ah, it's getting late. We should probably get on home now." Hayama suggested.

"It's true that it is getting dark, it would be best if hurry on home." Yukinoshita added.

Everyone else seemed to agree so there wasn't exactly any room for objections now, is there?

"You guys go on ahead!" Miura chimed in quickly "I forgot that I still need to buy something so, don't wait up kay?" She didn't wait for any confirmation that anyone heard her; she just quickly turned around and left. From the corners of my eyes I caught her giving me a quick glance or rather, a sign.

"Sorry, I still need to grab a few things for Komachi so go on without me too." I said as I turned around myself.

"Oh. Alright then Hikki, we'll see you tomorrow!" Yuigahama said.

"Be careful then, Hikigaya-kun. Although, your eyes is more than enough for defense."

Till the very end you still found a way to insult me huh, Yukinoshita? Cruel. Just cruel.

I didn't give an answer but instead just gave a nod and a wave as I started to walk towards the same direction Miura did. Turning the corner though, I was surprised when someone pulled me into an alley way and pushed my back to the wall. Part of me was scared shitless but, that fear quickly disappeared when I realized it was Miura who had done the act.

Woman, are you trying to give me a heart attack?

Miura didn't say anything for awhile and just leaned her head on my chest and stayed there basking in a comfortable silence.

"Thank you..." She said after a while.

"For what? The date was a bust." I answered.

She shook her head.

"It was actually a bit exciting, don't you think?"

"What was?"

"You know, continuing our date despite them being there? The thought of getting caught excited me a little."

Wow. That's quite a dangerous thought Miura-san...

"It was difficult, y'know?"

"I know."

We stayed like that for a few minutes though it felt longer.

"I'm sorry it didn't go as planned..." I muttered.

"Nothing always goes as planned," Miura replied softly, her head was lifted from my chest and she was now looking up at me as I was slightly taller than her. "I still had fun though so, it wasn't a complete failure of a date."

For some reason, it was almost difficult to take that as a compliment.

"Should we go home?" I asked after another while of comfortable silence.

"Yes," Miura said as she started to straighten herself out. "You'll take me home, right?"

"Of course, Yumiko." I said as I started to exit the alleyway.

"Wait." Miura called out and I stopped dead on my tracks and faced her. "We're alone you know?"

The implications of what she said made me blush.

"Well?" She took her steps towards me slowly with a raised brow before stopping just a few inches from me.

"Uhh.. Well..."

"Well what?" She leaned her face dangerously close to mine; her breath mixing with my own.

"L-let's go home, Y-yumikoi..." She smiled at that before quickly closing the gap between us with a soft and quick kiss. **[7]**

"Yes, Hikoi..." She laced our fingers together like in the movies earlier before we started on our way to her house.

 _Maybe the date wasn't such a failure after all..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Third Segment End.

* * *

Terms/References:

[1] - _Sasuga_ is a Japanese word that means "as expected of", usually used when one expects something from someone who he/she knows is the only one who can do it. _Kanojo_ refers to girlfriend or girl in general. "Sasuga Kanojo-san" means "as expected of my girlfriend."

[2] - _NEET_ is an acronym for Not in Education, Employment or Training. Mostly refers to shut-ins.

[3] - _Walker_ , a The Walking Dead reference where Walker is what they sometimes calls a Zombie.

[4] - _Kimoi_ , a Japanese word that usually means Gross or Disgusting also Creepy/creep.

[5] - _BL_ , abbreviation for Boys' Love

[6] - _Yaoi_ , a term used to refer to a romantic relationship between two males.

[7] - _Yumikoi_ , a play on Yumiko's name where I added a letter "I" to make the word Koi which means love or lover in Jap. Same goes for _Hikoi_.

* * *

A/N: That was longer than I expected. I'm changing this entire series up from just Drabbles to a collection of both Drabbles and One-shots so expect some long chapters and short chapters in the future.

I decided to mashup FanFictionLeon and Silent Hero 13's prompt ideas about a date being interrupted and going to the movies. If it was not satisfactory, then feel free to tell me and I'll try to make a better one in the future. Also, I apologize if the beginning was weird, I'm really weak when it comes to starting up a story/chapter so it usually always ends up inconsistent and weird. The ending was rather rushed too as I was running out of fuel to lengthen it any further.

PS: This is a double treat as I—if you haven't noticed yet—also updated LAAF. So go read it too if you like!

PPS: You can still tell me prompts and ideas.

Hope you enjoyed reading. Reviews are still highly appreciated of course.

\- Zero


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Oregairu and its characters belongs to Wataru Watari, Brain base and Studio Feel.**

* * *

A/N: I don't normally write Author's notes at the beginning but just to clarify things firsthand this timeS

MNF and LAAF are not connected to each other. There might be stories that relates to LAAF here in MNF but I'll tell you guys if there actually is.

Also, MNF is not particularly a whole story. It's a collection of random one-shots or drabbles so please, don't get confused if the chapters aren't consistent with each other.

* * *

Match not Found

Fourth Segment: The feeling of tension fills the club room.

* * *

As a part of the Soubu high Service club, I had gotten used to random people popping in and out of our clubroom every now and then. Most times they were clients seeking for help to whatever problems they have; be it requiring some actions to be done or just simple advices. Often times I find the clubroom becoming some sort of consultation booth where hormonal, love-struck teenagers would barge in and ask for advices.

I don't get why though.

As far as the members of this club was concerned, we're absolutely the worst bunch to seek romantic advices from. Heck I can pretty much bet some of us has no experience whatsoever in that department even.

Ah, but that's actually straying away from the issue right now.

I took a sip from my cooled down cup of tea as my eyes discreetly scanned the clubroom. Inside were the usual members; namely Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and myself. But as I've said before, random people kept popping up and some of them weren't clients at all so I'm not surprised that the foxy presence of Isshiki Iroha was inside the room as well. In fact, it's more like she's an unofficial member with how much she comes in here to hang out.

What was surprising and completely bizarre was the presence of one blonde green-eyed being of the female race. What's more, she's seated quite near me; almost trespassing into my personal space even.

Miura Yumiko was busy tapping away on her phone, seemingly unbothered by the tension slowly growing into size inside the room.

Tension.

That was the exact reason why I trailed off into such a thought about random visitors. Miura randomly coming in here and making herself comfortable very close to my breathing area caused quite a shift in the atmosphere.

Well, technically, she came in with Yuigahama. But the fact that she was even in here was the trigger for the atmospheric change I was talking about. Well, either that or the fact she was really close to me.

Personally, I don't mind.

Not only was a beautiful girl willing enough to be in such proximity with me, but said girl was also my girlfriend.

Heard that right.

Miura Yumiko, known Queen bee and the Queen of Fire–as dubbed by myself—was currently in a relationship with a loner–who has just as much presence as a toothpick—such as myself. Quite unbelievable, right?

"Hikio, let me see your phone." Miura said as she made a grabbing motion towards me; she leaned her body dangerously close to mine while trying to reach my device that was sitting comfortably on my lap.

I felt a prickling sensation on my side and front, as if someone was stabbing me from those sides. My eyes glanced to the three other occupants of the room and sure enough, they were throwing daggers at me with the intensity of their hateful stares.

Actually, glare might be the more appropriate term for it.

While I was busy getting stabbed by daggers, Miura had successfully captured my device from the safety of my lap as she returned to her former position with a triumphant smile plastered on her pretty face while opening my device.

Thank God I removed the password. It will be chaotic if Miura were able to open it with a password; I mean, there's no doubt I'd share that info with her.

I forgot to mention; Miura and I's relationship was not publicly known. As to why, well that's not important. It was a mutual decision though.

Following that logic, I'm really surprised and confused with Miura's actions. It's like she's basically screaming "Hey I'm dating this guy" with how open she was being in showing that we're close to each other.

"Neh, Yumiko. What do you need Hikki's phone for?" Yuigahama broke the short silence caused by Miura's actions.

"Indeed, knowing Hikigaya-kun, I do not believe it is safe to venture into the unknown as whatever it is he has inside his phone should be considered vile and unsightly." Yukinoshita added in coldly. God damn this woman. She'd take any chance she could get to smite me with her snarky remarks.

"I agree! With senpai, there's just no knowing what creepy things he has saved up in that phone of his." Isshiki said.

Hey hey, stop treating me like a disgusting creature! I can guarantee my phone is safe and sightly! I'm getting critical hits here, someone call the damn medic!

Miura looked up from my phone. She didn't even looked fazed in the least; in fact I could actually see the slightest form of a grin there somewhere.

"Aren't you guys, like, curious on what Hikio has in his phone?" Miura countered earning the other female occupants of the room to adorn thoughtful looks.

Hoh? That's actually quite a smart move there. Covering up what she did by striking their own curiosity about the subject.

Miura is super scary, hitting exactly where it will elicit a reaction.

"N-not really!" Yuigahama quickly said as she attempted to hide her face behind her bangs.

"Hoh? Not even the slightest?" Miura asked once again, her gaze trailing from Yuigahama to Yukinoshita. "How about you, Yukinoshita-san?" Afterwards, her gaze had shifted to the lone figure on the other side of the table. "And Isshiki-san?"

Isshiki didn't answer; instead she kept donning that look as if she was contemplating whether or not she should be interested at all. Yukinoshita on the other hand, narrowed her eyes a bit.

"No. I hardly think there's anything worth getting curious over in Hikigaya-kun's phone." Yukinoshita said bluntly. Normally, they would have backpedalled by now with her statement but, it doesn't look like Miura is going to let it end here.

"What if he has some girl's phone number in here?"

Wait what? Miura, what are you doing?

"Or maybe, he has a girlfriend you guys don't know about?"

All three heads snapped towards the blonde. A mixture of shock and cold gazes shot through her like a bullet.

In case you were wondering why I wasn't reacting, well, quite frankly I'm unsure on just how to react. I have absolutely zero idea on what Miura is trying to do or what she's aiming for by doing what she's doing right now.

I also feel like a shadow eavesdropping into a girl's conversation and that the faintest of sound coming from me would trigger something that could possibly end in myself in a hospital bed or something.

"It's impossible," surprisingly, Yukinoshita was the first one to react this time. Her face hardened and the glare she was sporting seemed to have intensified. "Hikigaya-kun having a girlfriend is not possible at all. His eyes are enough to deter any would be admirers into even dreaming of getting together with him." Yukinoshita ended with a sigh.

Hey! I'll have you know I DO have a girlfriend! And she's quite beautiful too, if I may add!

"Hey! Isn't that a bit too much, Yukinoshita?" I cried in protest to her statement. Unfortunately, she shrugged it off.

"Y-yeah! Y-yukinon's right, Hikki can't have a girlfriend!"

"That's right, Senpai is probably too gross to even get a girlfriend!"

Yuigahama and Isshiki too?! Seriously, you guys thinks so low of me. I probably shouldn't be surprised but this is too much.

"Hey now, I'll have you know that I'm a high quality product! I can certainly get a good looking girlfriend if I wanted to!" I said in another possibly failure attempt to protect my dignity.

My outburst seemed to have actually caught their attention this time. Although, with the way they're looking at me, I probably shouldn't have tried at all. The iciness of Yukinoshita's glare intensified tenfold that I literally felt myself shivering. I didn't think it was possible to have a stronger version of her earlier glare! Just how many forms do you have you demon superwoman?! **[1]**

"So, are you saying that you are, indeed involved in a romantic relationship with a girl?" Yukinoshita snapped, her tone laced with venom.

Now hold on a second! What's with the tone? And saying 'with a girl' as if a guy is an option.

Then again, I'd definitely date Totsuka! Totsuka is perfection after all.

"U-uhh that's–"

"Hikki, are you really?" Yuigahama cut me off. Her facial expression contorting ever so slightly.

"I'm n-not–"

"Senpai, you're going out with someone?" Isshiki said a very sweet tone. Wait, are you trying your appeal right now?

My cheeks felt like they were on fire as I glanced at Miura who seemed to be snickering.

Damn woman, did you just orchestrate this whole thing?

Seeming to have had enough of torturing me, Miura spoke to my defense.

"Ah, I was kidding." She said while passing my phone back to me. The prickly sensation that has been stabbing me all this time was slowly dissipating as the three girls had finally relinquished their collective attacks. "I doubt Hikio would get a girlfriend either."

Those words coming out of my girlfriend's mouth felt like a punch to the gut. I literally had to cringe.

"I was merely curious on what he has in there and I thought you guys might be to," Miura continued. Grabbing her bag, Miura made her way to the door. "But yeah, there's really nothing interesting in that phone of his. Anyway, I'm gonna head off now, I'm sorry for causing trouble." Miura finished as she slid the door open.

"Ah! It's no trouble at all Yumiko! I'll see you tomorrow, neh?" Yuigahama was the first one to recover from Miura's little game.

"Y-yes, it's quite alright, Miura-san." Yukinoshita said. Although, it seemed like she was actually holding herself for some reason. I guess she was irked at the prospect of having been played by Miura's hands.

"It's no problem at all, Miura-senpai!"

Miura merely nodded at us before disappearing behind the now closed clubroom door.

I sighed in relief.

The tension in the room seemed to have left with Miura as everyone went back to their own businesses immediately after her departure; the atmosphere has also shifted back to its original form.

Still though, makes me wonder what the hell was Miura thinking?!

* * *

Club was over and I was on my way to the bike stands when my phone rang signaling a text. Quickly, I fished out my device from my pocket and opened the message.

It was from Miura.

—–—

From: Miu-tan

Subject: Waiting

Bike stands.

—–—

I have to remind myself to change that name. I have no idea what possessed me to ever think it was such a good idea to name her contact that.

I didn't bother replying as I was nearing the bike stands already. Luckily, Yukinoshita and the others had went on ahead so I don't have to worry about making up any excuses.

As I near the bike stands, I saw a blonde figure by my bike busy tapping away at her phone. I decided for a little payback as I discreetly made my way towards her, making sure not to garner her attention at any cost. When I was finally in close proximity, I tapped her shoulder causing her to shriek and nearly drop her phone.

Uh-oh. This is bad. I could feel some killing intent flowing out of her.

"What was that for?!" She screeched in annoyance. Her eyes formed a deadly glare.

Oh come on! How much glares am I gonna get in one day?!

"What? I just tapped you." Playing it dumb is one of the best ways to escape certain situations. Mind you, it isn't always a successful way.

"You could've said something, y'know?!"

Damn, she's really pissed. Alright, time to act like a man.

"Okay okay, I relent! I'm sorry." I said.

Miura sighed and rubbed her temples. "Fine. You're forgiven. Just don't do it again, okay?"

It wasn't asking, it was demanding. That, I'm sure of.

"Yes ma'am."

Being a man worked! See, rule of being a man is that when a woman is pissed, don't fight back. It never ends well for the guys if they even bother to retaliate or even think about retaliating.

I grabbed my bike from the stand and started my way towards the school gates with Miura walking alongside me.

"Soo~ don't you have something you need to tell me?" Miura asked, a victorious smile sprawled on her pretty face.

"What? I already apologized." I deadpanned. This time, I genuinely didn't have a clue on what she's talking about.

"Not about that!" Miura's smile quickly vanished and was replaced by a frown.

"Then?"

Miura moved over in front of me and I was forced to stop on my tracks. With a hand on her hip, she points at me accusingly with her free one.

"Somewhere along the lines of ' _You were right and I was wrong._ ', got it?"

"Why would I say that?"

"Because I was right!"

"About?"

Miura let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed her temples roughly. Seriously woman, just say it straight instead of playing a guessing game!

"About your clubmates having a thing for you!"

See? Now was that so hard to say? Wait... What?

"What are you saying?"

"Come on Hikio, you were there! Don't tell me you didn't realize anything?"

"If you're talking about the tension you caused, then yes. I realized it."

It was nearly impossible not to feel that tension. Even the most dense person in the world would have felt that with just how powerful it was. I wouldn't be surprised if it actually scared off a few would be clients even before getting near the clubroom.

"Close enough. So, why do you think the tension was so high?"

Oho, so she did feel it!

Wait, so she really did plan the whole thing? Even before going to the club?

"Uh, I dunno. Probably because of you, I guess."

"Good good. And what did I do to cause such a thing?"

What's this? 21 questions or something?

"I have no idea."

Miura let out a big sigh. Disappointed, maybe?

"Fine. I'll just tell you."

That's great. You should've honestly done that much earlier.

"The cause of the tension was jealousy, Hikio."

"Who's jealous?"

"Really? Okay, I know you're not dense to not have figured it out by now so I'm assuming you just don't wanna accept it as a possibility." Miura stopped for a while and put on a thoughtful look before continuing. "They were jealous, Hikio. Yui and the others."

Miura was right, I didn't wanna accept that as a possibility because there was just no logic to back it up. If it was only Yuigahama, then I could accept that because I'm a bit aware of her feelings. Adding Yukinoshita and Isshiki on the mix though, rules out the possibility entirely.

"Don't be ridiculous, that's not possible at all. If anything, they were just probably feeling scared for the supposed girl I was dating and felt the need to scare me for it."

Miura just stared at me as if I had sprouted a second and third head simultaneously.

All of a sudden though, she lunged herself at me and I was forced to drop my bike to catch her. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her head laid on my chest.

I'm so glad there was no one in sight right now, this could have been bad.

"Miura...?" I chocked out after the initial shock of her actions wore off.

"Ssh, you're an idiot you know?" Miura said, her voice a bit muffled as she buried herself more in my chest. "Even when it's very clear you still choose not to believe it."

"I–"

"It's fine. I've made my point and I know you're aware of that," Miura looked up from my chest and gave me a quick peck on the lips. It was too quick for my liking though. "Now my reason for being jealous sometimes is justified." She stuck out her tongue at me.

I was gonna retaliate but I decided not to and let her have her moment. Besides, at the back of my mind, I think I really do understand what she meant. It'll just take some time for me to accept it.

"Hey, we better get going," I broke the comfortable silence against my will. "It'll be bad if someone sees us and it's getting fairly late too."

"Alright but first," she closed her eyes and puckered her lips. I blushed at the reason for her actions.

I took a deep breath before leaning forward and capturing her lips in my own in a tender and slow kiss. Miura returned the kiss in no time and we stayed like that for a few moments before she broke away and let go of me entirely.

"Well, at least I know I shouldn't be jealous about that cause I'm the only you'll do that to, right?" Her tone was scary that I literally felt a shiver ran down my spine.

"O-of course."

"Good. Now pick up your bike and let's get on home."

As per her order, I picked up my bike and resumed walking beside her as we made our way home.

Sometimes I don't get why Miura do the things she do but I know there's always a reason behind them and that's good enough for me.

Still though, I definitely would not want to go through that tension again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fourth Segment End.

* * *

Terms/Reference:

[1] Demon superwoman is one of 8man's infamous nicknames for Yukino aside from Ice-cold beauty.

* * *

A/N: Ending was weird, I know. I literally ran out of what more to write so I just ended it. Lol. Well, I wrote this out of the blue anyway, I was fairly sure someone gave me a prompt similar to this but I don't remember who and, admittedly, I'm too lazy to go through the reviews to find out who gave it. So, if you're reading this and know this prompt is similar to what you requested, shout out to you buddy!

Also, I just wanna say that I'm really glad that others tried out HachiYumi, like finally! And hopefully, more would try it out too.

Anyways, I advise you guys to visit my profile sometimes. I have the poll up so please vote and also, I'll be updating my profile every now and them to give you guys an update on the stories I'm making/writing.

That's it for now! Keep telling prompts, I do put all your requests into consideration!

Reviews are still highly appreciated. In fact, they're good motivations to write more.

\- Zero


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Oregairu and its c** **haracters belongs to Watari Wataru, Brain Base and Studio Feel.**

 **Chapter Rating: T**

* * *

Match not Found

Fifth Segment: Their meeting was bound to be inevitable.

* * *

Saturdays.

Glorious, glorious Saturdays.

It's the day that every people waits for, a day you can kick back and relax, unwind and leave all the troubles behind.

Ugh, that sounds a bit optimistic.

But, I must admit that even I look forward to Saturdays. To a loner such as myself, Saturdays means spending the day alone. Might seem lonely to others but to a loner, it's complete and utter bliss. Hand me a good book and a can of MAX Coffee and I'll consider the day made.

Saturdays also means you can sleep in. There isn't a better feeling in the world than waking up to realize you could actually sleep again, which is exactly what I planned to do.

Good ol' Saturdays indeed.

But unforeseen circumstances can destroy the holy Saturdays. For example, corporate slaves tends to still have work on this day whilst some has to suffer from an illness.

Like myself right now.

Bedridden with a high enough fever to put the summer heat to shame; this is how I am now as I lay on my bed with a damp towel over my searing forehead. Being sick is fine on the weekdays because the idea of not going to school could be excused; but on weekends? No! It's like an unspoken rule that one cannot be sick on a weekend! It's taboo for God's sake! Why why! Why am I cursed with an ailment during this Godly day? Give it back! Give my Saturday back!

At the back of my mind, I knew it was sort of my fault. Having to ride home under the pouring rain was more or less the cause of such a predicament.

BUT!

In the matter, I actually had no choice at all. Being the gentleman that I am, I, of course, walked my girlfriend home. It was pure unluckiness that the downpour occurred while I was still pedaling home from such a honorable boyfriend duties.

And no, I was certainly not forced to walk her home. It was a decision I had made under the kindness of my heart and my dignity as I boyfriend.

I am a great boyfriend. Totally husbando material! 10/10 would date myself if I could. **[1]**

A single tone emanating from my bedside table shook me out of my thoughts and inner turmoil with a dash of self praising. Promptly, I picked up my device with the hand nearest to the table; energy being drained from my body while doing so.

This illness is leaving me tired even when just doing the most menial of things.

"Hello?" I had said after answering the call from my phone.

' _How are you feeling?_ '

It was my girlfriend.

"Doing fine, I guess. Not much improvement from earlier."

It was around 10:30 in the morning if my inner clock was correct. Last time she called to check in was around four hours ago.

' _Have you drank your medicine?_ '

"Yes. Next one won't be due for another two hours at least."

' _Is there someone there with you?_ '

Worry was evident in her voice. If anything, I'm willing to bet it's taking her some serious will power to stay calm and not rush on over here. The thing about her is, she likes to pamper people. Take care of them and make sure they're fine and since I'm her boyfriend and I'm sick as hell right now, not to mention she probably thinks it's partly her fault why, she's probably internally panicking.

"No, Komachi left a few minutes ago for a group study but she did left me some food and my meds."

' _I'll be there in a few minutes._ '

Wait, what?

"Wha–"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

She hung up on me...

Wait, does that mean she's going here?

Sasuga Hachiman. You were supposed to diffuse your worrywart of a girlfriend but instead you help cause the explosion.

I should give myself a reward or something.

Even though I wished to berate myself some more for the wrong move I made or muse over the fact that my girlfriend is possibly rushing on over here, my eyelids suddenly felt heavy and the want and need to sleep is winning over my frail body and soon enough, I felt myself succumbing to the wails of slumber.

 _Fuck this fever..._

* * *

 _ **Ding dong. Ding dong.**_

The repeating sound of the doorbell shook me out of my peaceful slumber. As I sat up, I noticed sweat rolling down the side of my head. In fact, the upper part of my shirt was semi-drenched in perspiration. Looks like the abnormal heat my body was carrying was causing me to sweat so much. I was told it's a good thing to sweat when you're having a fever, the heat apparently leaves the body through the process of perspiring.

Getting up from my bed, I contemplated on whether or not to change out of my shirt before answering the door, but the repeating sound of the doorbell getting more frantic completely crosses out that notion. Getting out of bed and into the hallway was easy enough. The real challenge, however, was getting my ass down the stairs. Quite honestly, standing up was already draining my energy at a rapid pace and I can feel my breathing becoming more erratic. One of the more disadvantages of being ill is that, your body is too weak to retain energy even when you only do the smallest form of exertion.

Grabbing unto the side of the stairs, I slowly trekked down the cursed steps. By the time I reached the last step, I was barely capable of keeping myself up and my breathing had become short gasps. Opening the door and clinging to the door frame, I was greeted by a palm quickly making contact with my forehead and a pair of green orbs that was laced with concern and worry. Just as quickly though, the palm retreated with force.

"Hikio you're burning up!" The owner of said hand and eyes exclaimed in panic.

"Yeah... I... noticed..." I replied sarcastically in between every intake of breath.

Of course, my sarcasm was not appreciated as a scowl has formed on her face.

"I can't believe you're still being witty despite your condition!" She said exasperatedly as she rubbed her temples roughly.

Hey, I'm the sick one here. Why are you the one getting a headache?

"Force... of habit... I guess..."

My grip on the door frame tightened as I felt my body starting to feel like jelly. My visitor seemed to have noticed this as her earlier frustration was quickly forgotten and she had opted to come to my aid.

"Let's get you seated or something before you collapse." She said, her tone becoming soft in contrast to how harsh it was before.

As I response, I merely nodded as I felt I'd be draining more of my energy if I bothered talking. Putting one of my arms around her shoulders, she supported half my weight as we got inside.

"Where should I take you?" She had asked.

"Upstairs..." I managed to say. She only nodded as she helped my sorry ass up the stairs and back into my bedroom where she helped me get back onto my bed. Laying back on the comfort of my bed, I felt my energy almost completely gone as I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"You're drenched in sweat Hikio. We better get you changed." She had said while making her way to my dresser where she pulled out a fresh shirt. Getting back to me, she started tugging on the hem of the shirt I'm currently sporting.

If I wasn't so sick this action might put dirty images in my mind. In fact, I'm having a few right now. Luckily, my face is fairly red from the fever so it's not so apparent that I was heating up for a different reason.

"Ah, I... can do it... myself, Miura..." I tried telling her.

"You can barely talk! Just let me, okay?" But of course, she shot me down so quickly. Deciding not to further argue with her—considering she's so determined and any other form of rebuttal from me could mean my untimely end—I let her do what she wanted.

Which was undressing me. Well, my top.

Nothing dirty about it. My mind is just being overridden with youth hormones.

This is why I hate youth.

After Miura got rid of my top, a sudden surge of embarrassment shot through me from having my torso exposed. I wasn't athletic—or at least, nowhere near as athletic as Hayama. I jog every now and then but not enough to make any muscle stand out and be prominent. I also have abs...olutely nothing to show off too.

For some reason, Miura just stared and that act made me feel more self-conscious.

"Ah... I'm sorry... got nothing... to show off... like Hayama... probably..." Despite the difficulty in talking, I tried my best to apologize for my possibly unsightly body structure.

Miura frowned.

"What? I don't care about Hayama or whatever he has under his shirt," Miura said coldly but then her eyes soften and her cheeks painted itself red as she looked to the side "You're my b-boyfriend Hikio, I only c-care about looking at you... And what y-you have will always be b-better for me than what Hayama will ever get." She stuttered out. I can tell she had a fairly difficult time saying that.

But of course, my reaction to her statement was feeling even more embarrassed as I looked away myself.

"T-thanks..." I muttered.

The room was soon filled with an awkward air but that was quickly deflated when Miura placed her hand on my cheek and forced me to face her.

"M-miura...?"

"Shhh..." Miura's face went dangerously close to mine, our lips barely touching and our breaths mixing together.

"You'll... get sick... too..." I muttered but to no avail as she leans in even closer.

"I don't care, I'll prove to you that you're the one that matters to me." She said sharply as our lips brushes against each other.

I closed my eyes, letting all protests to be buried at the back of my mind.

"Onii-chan! Komachi's ba—"

The door slammed open and my eyes quickly turned wide. Miura's eyes was wide open too but she was frozen in place much like myself.

"K-komachi...?" I stuttered out as my eyes managed to look at her direction despite the paralyzed state myself and my girlfriend was in.

Komachi stood at my door way, shocked.

"A-ah! I'm sorry! Komachi will leave you two alone!" Komachi quickly said. It was almost too fast for me to understand. And just as fast as her words, in a flash, Komachi was gone and my door was closed once more, as if she was never there.

In that frozen state we stayed for a few moments until the shock wore off and we could feel our systems rebooting from that temporary shutdown earlier. Miura was the first to move as she backed away from my half-naked self and tossed me the shirt I was supposed to put on while she fidgeted at the edge of my bed.

With as much energy as I could muster, I put on the shirt. Luckily, there was a shot of adrenaline rush caused by Komachi's unexpected entrance currently flowing through my veins so the chore was a lot easier to do than it should have been for a sick fellow like myself.

"S-she saw..." Miura muttered.

"Y-yeah..."

"What should we do?"

With effort, I tried sitting up.

"There's no use making excuses... she caught us in a very... compelling position... and not only is Komachi smart but she's been very hyped about this sort of thing regarding me... saying otherwise would be pointless..." I explained.

Komachi has been very keen into getting me in a relationship. And now that it's quite clear I got myself a girlfriend, she most likely will not let it go so easily.

"I'm kinda nervous..." Miura admitted.

I grabbed her hand and rubbed her knuckles gently with my thumb as a way to comfort her.

"Don't be... Komachi's just first level... she'll be easy..." If we were ever gonna tell the others, Komachi is definitely the first step. Her catching us is probably a sign to finally take that step.

"Yeah, you're right Hikio." Miura seemed to have visibly calmed down. "We need to talk to her though."

I merely nodded. I tried getting myself off the bed but the adrenaline shot was wearing off and I can once again feel the growing fatigue in my body. So with doubled effort and help from my beautiful girlfriend, I got up the bed, into the hallways and down the stairs to the living room where Komachi was seated on one of the couches texting and giggling to herself.

"Komachi." I called out to my adorable little sister who looked up from her phone after hearing her onii-chan's voice as Miura and I sat ourselves at the couch opposite the one she's occupying.

"Ah Onii-chan! Are you done with your escapade with... Ah, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Komachi said, her gaze turned to Miura halfway.

Not expecting the attention, Miura flinched under Komachi's stare.

"M-miura Yumiko..."

"Ah, I see, I see," Komachi turned her gaze back at me and it was my turn to flinch. "So Onii-chan, are you done with your escapade with Miura-san?"

For some odd reason, Komachi's voice holds a bit of venom to its tone. I'm not sure if Miura noticed it or not but for someone who's been living with her for fifteen years, the slightest shift of her tone is like a huge gong going off.

"Have you told anyone?" I asked in an attempt to steer the conversation away from whatever it was she was implying with the word "escapade". It was also a genuine question as it would be chaotic beyond anything imaginable if the word got out too quickly.

Komachi put up a thoughtful look, making Miura and myself nervous and anxious for her answer that would most likely determine whether or not we plan the next step or plan to build a bomb shelter as I feel the alternative answer would cause multiple bombs to go off.

"Just one." Komachi finally said.

If my skin wasn't pale enough from my illness, it certainly is now with her answer. And to follow that, Miura visibly paled herself.

"W-who?" Was my next question. Another shot of adrenaline rush pumped into my veins, the fatigue I was feeling was being replaced by the feeling of fear and anxiety.

"Hmm? Just Taishi-kun."

The adrenaline running through my veins multiplied after hearing that name as I quickly shot up from the couch. That very despicable name. That name that managed to accumulate around eighty percent of my hatred.

"What?! You told the bug?!"

"That's mean Onii-chan! Taishi-kun is not a bug!"

He's certainly is a bug. A bug that revolves around my cute little sister so much and calls me Onii-san! That's friggin' taboo! Blasphemy I dare say! Onii-san and Onii-chan is a sacred way to address ones older brother and as such, only my cute Komachi has the rights to call me that. And maybe even the bug's human sister is sorta allowed. I can't help it, Keika is admittedly adorable. Sigh. If only her older sister was half as adorable as she is... What was her name again? Kawanani Nani? Ah! This isn't the time for that!

"He is a bug and you shouldn't hang so much around bugs. They bite." I snarled.

"If anything Onii-chan, you're more likely to bite than him. Creepy Onii-chan." Komachi retorted with a flick of her tongue.

How mean! That's a total loss of Komachi points! Very uncute.

"Er-hem," clearing her throat, Miura managed to garner the attention of us bantering siblings. "I'm sorry to ask but, who is Taishi-san?"

Ah how rude of me. She must have been confused.

"He's a bug." I said on impulse as I sat back down on the couch. I'm feeling a bit tired again all of the sudden.

"Shut up!" Komachi reprimanded me before setting her gaze on my blonde girlfriend. "Taishi-kun is a classmate of mine. He's also the little brother of one of Onii-chan's classmates."

"Hoh?" The mentioning of the bug's sibling being our classmate seemed to have piqued my girlfriend's interest. Her eyebrow was raised and her eyes was asking me something. "Whose sibling is he, Hikio?"

Being a trained loner like myself, one of my 108 skills was the high observation skill and because of that, I had managed to catch Komachi's change of expression after hearing Miura's peculiar way of addressing me.

"Ah.. Kawa... Kawa... Black lace-san." In my attempt to remember her name, I had accidentally remembered something else in relation to that person and had blurted it out unconsciously. Crap.

"Black lace?" Miura's face was unreadable and on the side, Komachi was shaking her head.

"Kawasaki Saki is her name, Miura-san." Komachi said. I am unsure whether she said that to save her dear brother from a woman's possible wrath or because she, herself wouldn't want anymore of my screw ups.

Something tells me that the latter was the obvious choice.

"Oh her. I see." Miura's earlier interest seemed to have completely faded into oblivion after the name of the girl was revealed. I can't blame her though, I don't think the two of them actually gets along. Heck, Yukinoshita and her are more likely to be friends than her and black lace-san and that's seriously saying something.

"Judging from your reaction, I'm guessing you know her? Then it means you and Onii-chan are classmates as well, Miura-san?" The tone that Komachi was eliciting startled the blonde, and myself as well. Now that was something I'm unfamiliar with or rather, it's something extremely unusual that I've only heard it once in our years together.

"W-well, y-yes." Miura answered timidly.

What's this? The fiery queen of fire is reduced to a stuttering mess in front of my dear little sister? I know she's nervous and all but to this extent? It's a bit unreal. But, at the same time, I can't blame her. I told her this was only the first level and Komachi was already showing animosity.

Wait a minute, why was that? I would've expected Komachi to be jumping through the roof in knowing her pathetic onii-chan had managed to find a girlfriend by himself. A good looking one at that. So what's with this hostility? It doesn't make sense.

"Ah, I see."

Komachi's intense stare and venomous tone and Miura's head hung low while she fidgets slightly is not the picture I had imagined earlier.

Internally, I gritted my teeth.

This wasn't right and I'm feeling really mad about it. I'm not mad at Komachi per se but the actions she's taking right now was totally uncalled for. Especially towards Miura who was trying to be polite and friendly. I had to make a move, she's a part of my family so it's only natural that I was the one to take more of the action here; for Miura's sake, for my sake and for the sake of our relationship that I don't want to lose.

"Komachi." I uttered.

Komachi's attention was now on me, as well as Miura's.

"Yes, Onii-chan?"

"Why... are you being like this?" My fists clutched the fabric of my shorts tight.

"Being what?"

Once again I stood up. My legs a bit shaky this time for I am not running on any adrenaline anymore.

"Being rude... to Miura..."

"I'm being fairly normal to h—"

"No. This is not normal... my dear Komachi would not... talk like this to anyone..."

"Hikio it's fi—"

"Do you not like her?" I asked. Komachi was a bit taken a back by my words but she quickly recomposed herself.

"Why does it matter if I like her or not?" Komachi's voice was stern but I stood my ground.

"Because... she's my girlfriend!" I took a deep breath. "Miura is my girlfriend... If you don't like her... then I won't force you to do so but... I will not tolerate this hostility, especially since she's done nothing wrong to you for you to act like this towards her!" I had to take an even deeper breath after that.

Tired, I dropped back unto the couch where Miura immediately got over her shock quick enough to come to my aid. After getting my normal breathing back–sort of– I glanced back at Komachi whose face splits into a huge grin.

"Finally!" Komachi cheered while me and Miura was left dumbfounded by this. "Geez, I didn't think it'll take this long Onii-chan. Stupid, nincompoop, Hachiman!"

What the hell?

"What...?"

"Neh neh, Miura-san can I call you Onee-chan from now on?"

"I-I.. uhh.."

"Wait! Hold on a second here Komachi," Despite being drained, I had managed to say all that in one breathing. "What is going on? Weren't you just fuming with animosity a while ago?"

"Fufufu~ that was all an act obviously. Why would I be angry at Onii-chan's girlfriend? You finally have one so Komachi's truly proud! Huhuhu~" Komachi wiped off fake tears from eyes.

Miura seemed to be too shocked to respond.

"An act? I don't understand. Why?"

Komachi stood up from her place and placed both her hands on her waists.

"Knowing you, Onii-chan, you'd probably dance around the subject of what I saw earlier so I had to find a way for either one of you to just blurt it out!"

Well, she isn't wrong there. We were planning to tell her but, I would've definitely danced a little around it to ensure some things first. Damn woman is so impatient with these things.

"I also wanted to clarify something." Komachi added.

"What thing?"

"If this is the real deal and not something like in the heat of the moment or some such sort."

"And? Did you get your answer?"

"Yes." Komachi smiled at me and then plopped down right beside Miura who just stared at her. "You stood your ground, even against your precious little sister just to defend Miura-san. Clearly, it means you care for her for real and would not allow yourself to lose her even if someone very important to you is against it."

Wha-? I know Komachi knew me but I didn't think it'd be to this extent that she was point black to what I was thinking a while back; about not wanting to lose Miura.

"Hikio, is that true?"

"W-well, I-I Uhh..." Why was I so embarrassed to admit it? Everything Komachi said was true but I guess being figured out like this is a bit embarrassing.

"Of course it's true! Miura-san, did you know that this is the first time Onii-chan actually raised his voice towards Komachi?" Why do you sound so excited about that?

"It is? O-oh... I'm sorry, Hikigaya-san.."

"Eeh!? Why are you apologizing? And please don't call me 'Hikigaya-san', I'd feel like I'm my mom or dad or worse, like my Onii-chan! Kya! No no no!" Komachi blurted out while hiding her face behind her palms.

Hey hey! Is this how you treat your sick Onii-chan? So many critical hits on an ailed body, my hit points is reaching the negatives!

"Oh! I'm sorry! That does sound bad!" Miura shivered at the thought.

Wait a minute Miura-san, isn't that being completely rude to your boyfriend? Potion please! Or maybe a revival bead would help better, I'm practically dead with all these hits! [2]

"See see? So just call me Komachi!" Komachi beamed, that little fang of hers showing. Goddammit, my little sister can't be this cute! [3]

"Komachi-chan? Well, in that case, to answer your question from earlier, yes. You can call me 'Onee-chan'."

"Really? Yay! I have an Onee-chan now! I don't have to make do with only my creepy Onii-chan anymore! Komachi's so happy! Huhuhu~" again with the fake tears? Komachi might make a good actress some day...

Wait forget that! I'm seriously dead here! Really dead!

The remainder of the day went by like a blur, Komachi made dinner once evening fell and Miura fed me in my room for I was in no condition to go back downstairs after I got back up from that afternoon ordeal with Komachi. It left me spent so I had to take the rest of the day resting on my bed by my lonesome as Miura and Komachi was busy 'bonding'. It was only nearing dinner time when Miura went back to my room to look after me as Komachi was making dinner. So that twenty or so minutes before dinner was spent with my girlfriend relaying to me what she and her new 'little sister' did the entire afternoon.

Internally, I can't help but smile. Now this was definitely the picture I imagined earlier.

* * *

I was currently in my bed with a new damp towel over my forehead. My fever had significantly dropped down in level but I was still fairly hot. Doses of coughs and sneezes rattled my ribs from time to time but nothing necessarily worse than that; come tomorrow I might actually be better enough to be able to get up and around a bit.

The door to my bedroom slowly opened and my girlfriend's head poked inside.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she went over to me and sat at the edge of my bed.

"A lot better now."

"I'm glad to hear that." Miura then grabbed my hand and rubbed my knuckles gently with her thumb. "By the way, thank you. For earlier, I mean."

"You don't have to thank me, it was only natural y'know?"

"Yeah but still," Miura, with both her hands, placed my palm over her cheek, snuggling it. "It feels like a small weight has been lifted with Komachi-chan knowing."

I smiled.

"It's only the first level. More of that weight will come off eventually. We just need to take it at our own pace."

"I know."

Tender moments like this between us is something I enjoy about our relationship. Admittedly, we weren't a perfect couple. We bicker and fight, I get bossed around a lot and we can't be like this in public so that's why moments like these counts the most.

"I'm staying over tonight."

That comment took my complete attention immediately.

"What?"

"I said, I'm staying over tonight."

So I didn't misheard it? Wait wait wait!

"Why? I mean, it's a bit early isn't it?" I said, my cheeks flaring; and because of my temperature going down earlier, the redness has become visible.

"Early...? Oh! No! No no no! Hikio don't be a pervert!" Miura quickly backed away from me after her statement. "I'm staying over and sleeping at Komachi-chan's room! Not here!" She was blushing madly herself.

Oh. So that's what she meant? Again with these damn youth hormones! That was definitely not my brain that thought of that... possibility.

"Oh..."

"I can't believe you thought of... that." Miura made a disgusted face at me.

"I'm sorry! I'm a guy!"

"Not an excuse," she sighed and got up from my bed. "In any case, Komachi-chan insisted I stay over so we can hang some more. I already called my parents and got their permission; granted, I did say it's my friend's house and not boyfriend's."

Well, it wasn't a lie per se. Komachi was her friend now. Come to think of it, that link ranked up way too fast. Social link too strong. [4]

"I see..."

"Don't act disappointed now, creep." Miura smirked at me and I only turned away indignantly.

"I'm not." I spat and she responded by trying to stifle her laughter.

Fairly soon though, the door to my room burst open and Komachi came in holding one of her shirts.

"Onee-chan, will this fit you? If not, we can get one of Onii-chan's shirt." Komachi said as she passed over said shirt to my blonde girlfriend.

Miura inspected the shirt as did I.

"That's looks too snug." I deduced after seeing the size of the shirt. I mean after all, Miura is more... full than Komachi.

"I bet you'd like that." Miura replied with a smirk.

"Or maybe Onii-chan wants you to wear his shirt! Fufufu~" Komachi followed up.

I, in turn, looked away from them.

Dammit, I can never one-up them. More so now that they combined forces. This is so unfair, that was supposed to be my girlfriend and my little sister and yet I feel like a common enemy to them.

"Just go already and leave me by my lonesome." I uttered bitterly.

"Well Onii-chan, think of it as a punishment for not telling Komachi about you and Onee-chan sooner!" Komachi stuck out her tongue at me before dragging a laughing Miura out of my room with her. Not long after, Miura came running back with the shirt Komachi provided hanging by her arm. She went over to me and bent down.

"Goodnight, Hikio." She quickly pecked my forehead then lips. "I'll see you tomorrow." With a wink and a small smile, Miura was quickly out of my room leaving me dumbfounded.

Now by myself, I tried pushing back the thoughts in my mind to the back so I could get a good night sleep. As I closed my eyes and slowly succumb to slumber, one thought remained while my lips curved into a small smile.

 _Don't blame me if you get sick too._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fifth Segment End.

* * *

 **Terms/References:**

[1] Husbando - The opposite of 'Waifu'. If there's a waifu for guys, there's husbando for girls.

[2] Revival Bead - In reference to Persona, a video game. Said item revives a knocked out/dead party member.

[3] In reference to Oreimo. Heck, it's the actual title.

[4] Social link - Another reference to Persona, more specifically 3 and 4. Ranking social links is basically ranking up friendship.

* * *

[EDIT 2] I've said this many times but I'll clarify it once again. MNF or Match not Found aka this story is NOT a whole story. It's a collection based story where each chapters are stand alone unless I say so. So with that logic, don't be surprised if the future chapters have Komachi not knowing their relationship. They're not connected which explains the lack of actual development in the characters. I hope I cleared that up... again. Lol.

[EDIT] Seems like the Cover Photo is of bad quality. Well, I'll fixed that once I get on PC so sorry for that.

A/N: Well, this took longer than I thought. Shout out to whoever requested this prompt. It's 4:30 AM over here so I'm too tired to look through the reviews. Lol. Anyways, this segment is fairly long so I hope you enjoyed it. And as I treat, I've uploaded MNF's cover photo. Hope you like it too.

Notice the red earphones on the photo? It represent that red string of fate. Lol. Anyways, cover art's credits go to a friend of mine who did an awesome job making it for me. So shoutout to that friend Rynne Chan!

Also, Thank you very much for the support. So far, MNF is my most followed and favorited story and soon probably most reviewed as well. Lol. So thanks so much guys and I apologize for the erratic updates.

I'll be putting up some info about my stories on my profile soon so if there's something you wanna know about LAAF or MNF then check out my profile sometimes.

Oh and, I also have a cover art for LAAF saved up. I just need to get around to finishing the next chapter to upload it at the same time. It was also made by Rynne Chan.

I'm still accepting prompts!

That's it for now.

\- Zero


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't usually write an AN at the top but I thought I should apologize first for the pathetically long delay. I don't even have an excuse, saying I was busy is a load of bull so I'll just downright and say I was unmotivated to write coupled up with my knack for procrastinating and being really lazy. Yep. Shitty writer right here. Lol. Anyway, let's get to it, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: Oregairu and its characters belongs to Watari Wataru, Brains Base and Studio Feel.**

 **Chapter Rating: T**

* * *

Match not Found

Sixth Segment: Unexpectedly, the next level had begun.

* * *

I was never a morning person. I never liked getting up too early and, I enjoyed sleeping in till the afternoons.

So color me surprised when I woke up without the aid of an alarm clock or any other blaring noises to rouse me from my slumber. Checking the digital clock on my nightstand, the glowing red numbers read eight-ten in the morning; too early of a time to get up on a Sunday. Regardless though, my body refused to stay in bed any longer for some reason. I guess a twelve hours sleep does wonders to a sick body.

Sick..

Ah, that's right. I was sick yesterday. Can't say if I'm fully healed now or I was merely fully rested that I feel ten times better than I was yesterday. Oh well, no use musing over it, don't look a gift horse in the mouth or something. That was the saying, right?

Considering the refusal of my body to continue its comatose state, I opted to get up and stretch my limbs; various popping sounds emanated from my joints, gearing me to start the day. Alright, first order of business was a trip to the bathroom to relieve my bladder and make myself a bit more presentable than a mass of crumpled sleepwear, bed hair and, unwashed face. Which is, by the way, less attractive than my natural face. Figures, right?

Opening the door, the first thing I noticed was small movements from the right corner of our small hallway. Turning my attention completely to that area, I saw a blonde girl bent over with her palms over her knees at the top of our stairs.

Oh, that's right. She went over here to check up on me yesterday and was forced to sleepover under Komachi's insistence. I almost felt bad for her, Komachi could be really persistent when she wants to be.

I decided, as a gentleman and the good boyfriend that I am, that I should walk over to give her a proper greeting; as I got closer though, I realized she was shuffling a bit, trying hard to lean lower from her position, as if trying to overhear a conversation from downstairs.

What? When did you become a ninja?

Or a spy?

"Yo." I said on impulse when I was finally close enough. To be honest, the greeting I was reciting in my head was more proper than this. Oh well, I suppose.

I must have startled her for she quickly rose up and I was greeted by–

ACK!

I felt myself falling backwards, my nose felt like on fire as my ass hit the ground with a thud. I felt dizzy and my eyes closed as I felt a stream of liquid dropping from my nostril. Cracking an eye open, I saw my girlfriend seated on the floor, both her hands were at the back of her head, pressing down on it.

"Ow ow owie!" She kept repeating as she rubbed the back of her head with both her palms. Instinctively, my palm reached out to my nose to check and, sure enough, it was bleeding.

"Ughh.." I groaned. She must have heard me because she quickly crawled on over to inspect me. Seeing my bloody nose, her eyes widened, some tears were at the corner of her beautiful green eyes.

Goddammit that's cute.

"Hikio! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed as she tried to pry my hand away from my face to get a closer look. I raised one hand dismissively, as the other went back to cover my face.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." I tried to stand up and she quickly aided me in doing so. Once we're both back on our feet, I gestured for her to wait as I made my way to the bathroom to check for damages. My nose felt like it was smashed by a pipe wrench but, in reality it was only the back of her head that gave a high-five to my nose.

Talk about hard-headed.

Once inside the bathroom, I closed the door behind me and opened the lights. I went straight to the mirror to inspect the damage. Although the blow was hard enough to cause bleeding, it doesn't seem like she broke my nose or anything so it should be easily treated. First, I need to stay calm and, having measured the length of the damage, I could do that easily. Second, I need to lean forward so the blood won't flow back; I did exactly that. Third, add some pressure. I took my index finger and thumb and firmly pinched my nostrils together and waited at least five minutes before releasing.

Thank you Google-sama!

After making sure that the bleeding stopped, I proceeded to wash off the excess blood from my face and washed myself in general, brushed my teeth then went to relieve my bladder.

After about ten minutes, I exited the bathroom to be greeted by a fidgeting Miura Yumiko who was waiting outside with worry written all over her facial features.

It's actually quite adorable. Dammit.

"Hikio!" She rushed towards me, cupping my head in her palms, she started to inspect every nook and canny of my face. "Are you okay? Did the bleeding stopped? Is there any serious damage?"

Mother hen mode activated: Power level beyond maximum.

This side of her rarely comes out, well it does come out just not as extravagant. Her usual motherly mode is always so reserved, like just a bunch of occasional concerned glances or simple questions.

This, however, is something else entirely.

Makes me wonder though.

If she's like this to me, what's more to her future kids? She'll probably be spoiling little Hachis and Yumis while equally being a strict mother.

Wait, little Hachis and Yumis?

Did I really just think that?

Well, a family with Miura does sound nice. In a little house with maybe two or three kids. Hmm~

Ah wait! No no no! That's too far off the future! Get yourself together Hachiman! Any further and I might just propose to her right here and right now!

"I'm fine." I said after pulling myself out of my fantasies. "Bleeding stopped and no serious damages."

For a moment, she was hesitant to let the subject go, probably still feeling guilty about it.

"I'm sorry." She uttered as she took a step back.

"Don't be. It was my fault for sneaking up on you."

"No, I should have been more aware of my surroundings."

Come to think of it, she was a little out of it. I figured she was sort of eavesdropping on something but the question here was, why and who was she eavesdropping on? Komachi, perhaps?

"Care to explain then?"

She fidgeted a little, her eyes were looking at everything and nothing at the same time and she started playing with her curl.

Oh God, she's nervous!

"You're uhh... parents are downstairs..."

My parents?

Well, it is a Sunday, the only day of the week were corporate slaves are freed from their shackles for the whole day, so it's no surprise that they're home.

Wait, they're home?! They're downstairs?!

But my girlfriend is here!

What was that word that they say? Oh right!

 _Shit just got real._

—

I paced back and forth while my girlfriend stared at me with a worried expression. I know what I'm doing isn't helping in calming her nerves but, I'm a wreck inside myself. I didn't want to say soothing words to her when I, myself, ain't even calm. That was something fake, saying things are gonna be alright when I can't really assure that, I didn't want that. If I'm gonna make her feel better, I need to be sure that things will be better. Saying sweet nothings and lowering her guard when an attack could come is suicide waiting to happen.

In fact, I don't want her to lower her guard in a situation like this. Once you don't brace for impact, it's over.

"Hikio, what are we gonna do?" She asked.

"I... don't know..."

That's definitely not the answer she was looking for; heck! It's not the answer I want from myself as well. I needed a solution.

Am I just overthinking this? Maybe I am or maybe I'm not. Who knows? Parents are unpredictable! To just randomly meet their son's girlfriend on a Sunday morning, not to mention, the idea that she had slept over looming above? Things can go haywire! Especially since my parents has their own bouts of eccentricities.

"Sorry," I uttered. "I know that's not the answer you were hoping for... I just didn't have any to give."

Her palm met my face.

Not in a way that you think.

Her hand was soothing as she placed it on my cheek and looked into my eyes with her beautiful green ones.

Did I ever mentioned how much I liked them? They're so calming to look at. Like a perfect patch of grass or a big grassy field. Point is, it puts me at relative ease whenever I gaze at them.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "I wasn't expecting a solution to just come anyway, I know it's difficult."

"Yeah," I chuckled a little.

Well, she was right. A solution isn't gonna come rushing towards us so there's no use forcing one out but, at the same time, we can't put it off for too long either; we need to go down sooner or later.

"Kya! Onii-chan! So early too!"

What?

Simultaneously, mine and Miura's heads turned to the source of the voice that ruined our moment and, the voice that pulled me out of my momentary stupor.

Standing there near the stairs, clad in a pair of brown shorts and a plain yellow sleeveless shirt was my darling little sister who had her palms pressed tightly against her reddening cheeks while she tried suppressing what was, no doubt, a squeal from escaping.

Another moment ruined.

Ladies and gentlemen, my sister, a professional mood wrecker. Sighs.

In response to Komachi interfering, Miura quickly let go of my face then backed away a step, her face reddening.

It still baffles me how the walking inferno of Soubu High can be reduced to a lit candle when embarrassed. Admittedly, it was kinda cute though.

Screw it. It's downright adorable. This much sugar in the morning is bad for my health y'know, Miura-san? This is like a gallon of Max in one gulp.

"K-Komachi? What are you doing here?" That was a stupid question.

"Well, I came up here to call you guys for breakfast but, geez Onii-chan, Onee-chan, it's still early y'know? Did you miss each other that much that you have to be glued together this early? Buuuut, Komachi approves!" Komachi said in a very poor attempt of a scolding tone. Seriously, you didn't even try! The grin is too obvious!

Besides, we weren't even kissing! Glued together sounds too much.

"At least try harder in acting!"

"Why? Someone is willingly touching you and not gagging or backing away! Komachi's just truly happy! Huhuhu~!" Another fake tear? You're getting better at that.

Wait wait! I just got a little better y'know? Way to hit my HP this early. Has it become a running gag to give me critical hits whenever you can? One of these days we might just ran out of reviving items.

A tune, no, a melody emanated from my side and I turned to see my blonde girlfriend giggling. Ah yes, her laughter, such a sweet sound.

But wait, she's laughing at what Komachi said, right? Then it means she too is striking at me.

Cruel. Too cruel. How can something so sweet be so cruel? Like cake or candy. Tch.

Before I suffer anymore critical hits, I decided to intervene.

"Alright alright. Komachi, you said something about breakfast?" I asked. The two girls stopped their giggle fest to look at me.

"Ah yes! It's time for breakfast! Mom and Dad are waiting downstairs."

"There's a slight problem..."

"No problems. I already told them–"

"You told them?! We told you not–" Just like how I cut her off before, Komachi raised her hand to do the same to me. She gave a slight glare.

"First of all, it's rude to cut off a lady when she's speaking and secondly, let me finish first." Komachi said, her voice somewhat stern. She placed her hands on her hips as she set a serious gaze on me and Miura. "I told Mom and Dad about Onee-chan being here AS my guest, I didn't say anything about your relationship with her."

Miura and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Komachi, that really helps a lot." I said as Miura nodded her head in agreement.

"It's not a problem Onii-chan but, I may have given you guys a temporary escape route, however, I cannot promise that there won't be any questions in regards to the nature of your relationship."

That was kinda given, parents could be nosy beings after all. If they find out their child is hanging out with someone from the opposite sex with the same age, there will be tons of unnecessary questions waiting in line like in a grocery store during a sale or something.

"Still thanks, it should at least buy us some time." I responded. Komachi gave me and Miura a long hard look before turning her back to us.

"If I may, Onii-chan, I think you should tell them today."

Did I hear that right?

"W-what do you mean, Komachi-chan?" Miura asked, being the first one to recover from what Komachi said and all.

"I know you didn't ask for my opinion but I'll just throw in my two cents for a possible consideration. Think about it, both mom and dad are home, they're in a fairly good mood and, Onee-chan is also here. I think it's the perfect opportunity to tell them that they won't have to worry about you becoming a wizard! **[1]**."

Cringe. Blush.

This girl, I swear.

Looking to my side, I noticed Miura had turned into a tomato. I don't like tomatoes but she does make a cute one, maybe tomatoes won't taste so bad after all... Wait! What am I thinking?! Argh! Komachi's comment is giving me ideas!

"S-shuddup!"

Komachi grinned playfully and I feel danger coming along! My 8man senses are tingling! **[2]**

"Fufufu~ Onii-chan, the fact that you reacted so strongly about it must mean you've thought about it before, riiiight?" Komachi leaned close and wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

Again, I turned to my side to see Miura staring back at me. A flash of last night's misunderstanding came and I felt my face burn intensely. Seeing my extremely reddened face, Miura must have had the same flashback as her face that was already a tomato before had turned into a darker shade.

How many times had she blushed today? And how many times did she drive my heart to do somersaults for the past hour? I lost count and my heart lost its rhythm and is now like a rockstar drumming through my ribs in a moment of absolute craze.

Help! My kokoro! **[3]**

Calming my racing heart down, I turned to face Komachi once again who started to giggle.

This little... Ack! My imouto is sly!

"F-forget about that!" I exclaimed before clearing my throat. "About Mom and Dad..."

"Ah, yes yes. Komachi thinks Onii-chan and Onee-chan should take this opportunity to tell Mom and Dad about your relationship! I'm sure they'd be supportive, heck they might even celebrate!"

"Why would they– oh..." Miura stopped mid-sentence of her question as if a sudden realization dawned on her. "I see." She started giggling.

Somehow I feel as though I should be insulted for some reason...

"I'm not forcing you guys to do it though, I'm just saying that this is a good as time as any." Komachi finished, giving us a thumbs up and her infamous fanged beam before promptly making her way downstairs.

Fanged beam? Sounds like a super cool super move!

In any case, we are left with two options to choose from. We either take Komachi's advice and tell my parents or put it off till Kami **[4]** knows when. The latter was the more tempting option however, the former is proving to be the easier option, relatively speaking, that is. Rather than prolonging the inevitable, wouldn't it be better to get it over and done with quickly? Like a swift death of some sort. Bad comparison I know, but the idea is still there. We're gonna have to tell both our parents eventually if we want this relationship to work or to last, and although we're unprepared, an opportunity had presented itself before us and like Komachi said, it's as good as time as any anyway.

However, since we are unprepared, it will definitely feel like walking into a boss battle with no weapons or items.

Dammit, I should always have some healing and reviving items with me. Do I not learn that I'm completely open for critical hits from anyone? Like literally. Even my parents would take a jab at me if given a chance and this meeting is bound to open a whole box of chances.

"...io.."

Yes, a whole box of it!

"...kio.."

I can feel my hit points going down already!

"...ikio..."

I might need a cleric with me. Ah, maybe Totsuka..? Yes yes, Totsuka would make the perfect cleric! Just his angelic face brings enough blessings to replenish my depleted hitpoints!

"...Hikio..."

Ahhh Totsuka~

"Hikio!"

A sharp stinging pain cursed through my ear at the sudden loud sound that shot right through my eardrums, startling me out of my Totsuka Trance!

Ohh. That may be my own special move! Although, I'm more affected by it than anyone.

"Hello? Hikio? Are you there?"

"Ah-Uhh, sorry, guess I got caught up in my thoughts."

"I've figured as much. Like, you were totally out of it, y'know?"

I gave out a short laugh.

"I guess so."

"That's a creepy laugh, Hikio."

"Hey!"

"However, I like hearing it better than you sighing."

"Oh..?"

"Well, when you sigh it means you're having problems or something like that, right?"

"Oh. I see." My cheeks reddened considerably at her implications. She cares. A lot. No matter how disgusting my laugh is, she'd rather hear it because it means I'm happy.

Marry me! Screw waiting, let's get married now!

Ah. Calm down Hachiman, the time will come for that.

Besides, I've already made up my mind.

Glancing over at Miura, I noticed her smiling, her cheeks slightly flushed.

'I'll most definitely marry this girl.'

"Oi, you're zoning out again."

I cleared my throat.

"Right. Sorry."

With a raised brow, Miura stared at me.

"What were you thinking about anyway?"

'Marrying you.'

"Uhh. What Komachi said."

"Oh.. Well, what do you think?"

"Honestly? I don't really know. However, Komachi does have a point. It's a good as time as any."

"Oh... So, you wanna go through with it?"

I thought for a moment.

"I do." I said finally. "Not to say that I'm not nervous or anything because I am it's just that, I think it's better if we get this thing off our backs the sooner. Ah but, we're in this together right? If you don't want to yet, I'm totally fine with waiting."

Miura stayed quiet for a moment, a thoughtful look lingering on her beautiful facial features.

"W-well, we're already here anyway, right? So like, we should totally go for it, y'know?"

She said those very words quickly that it was almost impossible to understand. Clearly she was nervous about it like myself but seems like she wants to go through it already too.

"You sure?"

"... Yeah. I am."

I nodded and motioned for her to follow suit as we finally started to make our way downstairs.

'Here goes nothing..'

* * *

It's been roughly ten minutes since we got down here. The second we entered their sight, my parents quickly ushered us for breakfast. After taking our seats, we started munching on my Mother's cooked meal.

It was damn delicious.

My mom rarely cooks because like my dad, she was a corporate slave so she's rarely home. But, no doubt my mom was one of the best cooks I know... not that I know many good cooks anyway. I mean Yukinoshita is clearly an excellent cook so there's her, Miura is a decent cook but she's only starting to actually learn so I don't really think she counts.

Whatever.

Point is, my mom cooks well and it seems like she doubled her usual effort into making this specific meal.

Could it be because we have a visitor? Most likely.

Speaking of which, we haven't really found a chance to tell them anything yet. We immediately started on eating the food and my parents were asking questions to Miura but they're fairly casual ones so far.

Also speaking, I have to say, if Miura was a lit candle with Komachi, she was a firefly with my parents.

Meaning?

She's not fiery at all. Not even a little.

She's very... timid. Adorably so, with the almost permanent blush and all. It's also apparent that she's a bit nervous with the occasional stutter in her answers.

Suffice to say, if we weren't dating, I should be in jail for staring at her all this time.

A nervous and timid Miura is a new side to her that I just discovered.

My parents had completely tamed the tiger! No, they distinguished the inferno! Soubu High's fire queen has been reduced to a firefly!

Not in a insulting way, mind you. I think fireflies are quite nice.

That aside, Miura seems to be really enjoying herself.

Accompanying her almost permanent blush was a small genuine smile.

Just marry me already!

"By the way Miura-san, how's our boy? Does he have any friends?" My dad suddenly asked.

Taken aback by the topic suddenly switching over to being about me, I set my gaze on my father; Miura herself just recomposed herself from the unexpected question.

"A-ahh well, Hikigaya doesn't really talk to anyone all that much..."

Hoh? Hikigaya? Not Hikio?

My father sighed disappointedly.

"My boy always keeps to himself, I'm surprised that someone actually notices him sometimes." My father said while shaking his head.

Oi! Don't start on the attack now!

"He doesn't have any noticeable qualities either." My mother added.

What the hell, Mom?!

"True true! Onii-chan is also very creepy sometimes!" Komachi chimed in.

Hey! That's a drop on Komachi points!

I turned to Miura, my eyes pleading for rescue.

"W-well, I can't really deny any those..." She said.

Not you too?!

"But, Hikigaya can be really nice and selfless. Maybe even too selfless sometimes, I think that's his redeeming quality. A-also, he has been making some friends and he has his club as well." Miura shyly added before turning away a bit, her cheeks starting to sport a red-ish hue. "P-plus, to be honest, h-he doesn't look that bad e-either." She finished.

My heartbeat increased in tempo exponentially, it's turning into a crazed drummer bent on pumping out of my chest with how fast and hard it's beating.

For Miura to say those words, to my parents no less! Not to mention, she actually came to my defense!

This... This was better than any healing spell Totsuka could do to revive my hit points! What Miura did just now basically gave me a bunch of 1 ups! **[5]**. I'm sorry Totsuka, but Miura just totally stomped you!

For a second, my parents and Komachi seemed stunned but then both parties started to form a small smile.

"Really? Well, I'm glad to hear that! Maybe my boy isn't a lost cause after all." My dad said.

Thanks Dad, I can feel your faith in me.

"Ah Miura-san, if that's the case, do you think our son can get a girlfriend? We're starting to worry. He's entering his third year soon and he has not introduce a girlfriend to us yet!" My mom asked.

Dammit Mom! Why do you have to say it like that?!

"Uhh..."

"Ah but darling, Miura-san did say he doesn't look bad, right? And both his clubmates were girls according to Komachi so maybe he does have a chance!" My dad chimed in gleefully.

Seriously, what's this? And crap crap! They totally got it wrong!

Watching Miura, her entire composure changed when dad mentioned Yukinoshita and Yuigahama. At first she was stunned but then she frowned deeply.

"Actually–"

"Miura's my girlfriend!" I said loudly while getting up from my seat and cutting Miura off.

There was silence.

Miura stared at me. Again, she was stunned. Accompanying her this time adorning the same look were my parents.

"Hikio..."

Ah, I didn't plan on telling them like that. This is just like what happened with Komachi, somewhat. I was focused on resolving the problem that I did the first solution that came in mind. I blurted it out.

Well, whatever. They're my parents anyway, it had to be me. I had to take the first step again. I had to lead.

Looking at my parents, they were still fairly quiet.

Say something dammit!

A small smile formed on both faces that I was so familiar with all my life.

"Took you long enough, my boy!" My Dad cheered.

Wait what?

"Leave it to Hachiman to take this long to just admit it." Mom added in.

Huh? What's going on?

"You guys knew?!"

Both my parents chuckled a bit. As if on automatic, my head snapped towards Komachi.

"Komachi I thought you didn't tell them?!"

"I didn't! Onii-chan, I swear I didn't tell them!"

"Then how?!"

"Hachiman, calm down. Komachi's innocent." Mom said.

I sighed and nodded before sitting back down, still confused about all of this.

"Uhm.. If I may," Miura started. "H-how did you guys find out?"

My parents broke into a grin.

"Well, let's just say the hallway upstairs is not the place to talk about something you'd rather keep private." My dad explained. My mom nodding in agreement beside him.

Wait, so they eavesdropped?!

"You eavesdropped on us?" I asked.

"No. Well, not on purpose." Mom answered.

"Explain."

"Hmm. When we sent Komachi to come get you guys, we decided to go after her when she was taking too long. We heard while we were on the stairs."

"You heard... everything?"

Dad grinned and I felt myself shiver a little.

"No, not everything. We did hear something about not being a wizard and whatnot."

Fuck...

I felt my face heat up, as if my fever was returning. Miura wasn't having it any better herself. She was redder than ever!

"T-that's-"

"I know what it means. You don't have to explain, my boy."

"K-Komachi was just teasing!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that too."

"Enough of that, you two." Mom chimed in before facing the blushing Miura Yumiko. "Yumiko-chan.. Ahh, sorry, is it alright if I call you that?"

"Y-yes of course! I-it's not a problem at all, Hikigaya-san!"

"My my, then please call me Auntie." My mother offered a smile to the now equally smiling Miura.

"Ah! Call me Uncle too!" My Dad added.

"Of course, Uncle." Miura said in approval.

"Yumiko-chan, I'd like to thank you for taking care of our son. Not just when he was sick but in general." Mom said. She did a small bow to show her appreciation.

Huh, Komachi must have told them Miura's contribution into my recovery.

"A-ah no no! It's really nothing." Miura looked away embarrassed.

Firefly Miura is just too adorable!

"Modest and downright beautiful. Seriously son, how did you land her? What voodoo magic did you use to get Yumiko-chan to go out with you?" Dad asked in laughter.

Hey! Have a little faith in me!

"Oh, it must be that Max Coffee he offered me once, Uncle. I knew it tasted a little different."

Don't join in too! Really, why is everyone against me?

Ah screw it. I'm still fully healed thanks to the bouts of firefly Miura I received.

'I guess it went well after all."

* * *

It's about ten in the morning. Currently, Komachi, Miura, and I are watching a movie in the living room while my parents went out to buy some groceries. Mom said something about cooking a delicious meal for lunch to celebrate me doing the impossible and getting myself a beautiful girlfriend according to my Dad.

Seriously, how little faith does he had in me?

"So Onii-chan, Komachi was right, right?" Komachi suddenly asked giddily.

"About what?"

"About Mom and Dad celebrating! Oh, and about it being the right time to tell them."

"You never said it was the right time, just a good a time as any."

"Details, details. Komachi was still right so that multiplies my Komachi points, right?"

"Maybe."

"No fair, Onii-chan!"

"Life ain't fair, my dear Komachi."

"Uwaah. Gross gross Onii-chan! Calling me that in front of Onee-chan too!"

"Shuddup!"

While us siblings were bantering, Miura just looked on amused while trying to stifle her laughter.

"Onee-chan, why did you even started going out with Onii-chan? He's gross!"

"Hmm? I don't know myself honestly."

"Oi!"

Honestly you two, could you stop with the double teaming already? It's not good for my health!

"By the way Komachi, about the bug."

"He's not a bug!"

"Whatever. He's a bug to me and nothing you say will make me see him otherwise."

"Geez! But what about Taishi-kun?"

"Since you told him," I glared at Komachi and she sunk sheepishly in her seat. "I hope you also told him it's a secret. Last thing I need is a noisy bug spreading things."

"Oh that? Don't worry! I swore him to secrecy!"

"That's not enough, he must conduct a blood compact! Preferably with only his blood because I don't like my blood outside my body."

"Onii-chan, that's too much y'know?"

"Hardly."

"Hikio, you're exaggerating!"

"Alright alright. I don't need a brocon chasing me down when she sees her brother's scars anyway." i turned to face Komachi. "Seriously though, he better not say anything to anyone. Got it?"

"I told you not to worry! Trust him."

"I don't trust him but, I do trust your judgement so I'll accept."

"Good! Now if you'll excuse me, Komachi needs to use the bathroom." Komachi said before dashing out of the living room, leaving me and Miura alone.

Miura scooted on over to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Well, the thing with your parents went more smoothly than we expected." She said giggling a bit. Probably remembering the exchange with my folks earlier.

"No kidding, I wasn't expecting that at all." I said as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, moving her a bit so she can be closer to me. As cliché as it is, I like it when she's so close to me.

"Well, that's another obstacle down."

"And a bunch more to go."

"It's fine. We can take it on our pace, right?"

"Definitely."

"Hey Hikio...?"

"Hmmm?"

"Kiss me."

"Huh?!"

"Oh come on. Just do it."

I gulped as Miura puckered her lips.

Ah, why am I being nervous anyway? We've kissed plenty of times already. Decided not to keep her waiting, I leaned down slowly when...

"Achoo!" Miura sneezed.

Luckily, she was quick enough to cover her mouth so I didn't get any on me.

"Are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"Y-yeah... Actually, maybe not." Miura sniffed. Her face was getting pale and only now did I just realized her body's increasing temperature. "I think I'm getting sick..."

'Shit... I knew it... She shouldn't have kissed me last night.'

"O-oh... You need to rest."

Miura only nodded as she snuggled close to me.

Hey come on! I might get sick again... Ah damn. She fell asleep...

As I watch her sleeping face, I mentally noted to make her drink some meds later on.

Guess it's my turn to take care of her this time.

 _'I didn't even get my kiss...'_

.

.

.

.

.

Segment End.

* * *

[Terms/References]

[1] Becoming a Wizard - A joke belief about guys that you'll become a wizard when you turn 30 and you're still a virgin.

[2] 8man Senses - It's spiderman, obviously. Lol.

[3] Kokoro - Japanese word for heart.

[4] Kami - Japanese word for God.

[5] 1 ups - Extra life in video games.

* * *

A/N [Edit 1] - Hello, this is Zero, now this edit is to answer a guest reviewer. I'm not sure if he/she is gonna read this but I thought I might as well explain or something.

Really, I think he/she missed the part when I said multiple times throughout the entire story as a whole that this was not ONE story. That each chapters are not connect to each other unless I say they are. So far the only connected chapters here are 5 and 6! 1-4 are stand alone. So basing on the prompt I was going for in those chapters, I had to adjust the characters while still trying to maintain their personality as much as possible. I realize they are OOC a bunch of times but that's the adjustment I had to take.

Also, in regards to the whole secret relationship thing, well, it's just a fun prompt. Writing around it is enjoyable and opens up possibilities. It's not thag uncommon either to hide your relationship at first, it happens.

About Yukinoshita joining Hayama's clique in the third chapter, it was more on Yukinoshita joining Yuigahama. So yeah, like in Destiny Land Arc/Episode, Yukinoshita wasn't there technically there to join Hayama's group but more to join her friends.

Well, that's all. Thanks for pointing those that didn't seemed to make sense to you and thank you for reading still. If anyone else has any questions just ask! :) I'd prefer if you have an account though as it's easier to answer that way.

By the way, I'm also amazed at the sudden rise of Hayama/Yuigahama fics too. I mean, I dunno exactly if anyone actually used them before but I think we as 8snow was the first to show them in our fic "Our Teen RomCom TARFUN" with one of our OC's Hayama Miyu, their daughter. Hahaha.

Check that out btw. It's not HachiYumi tho.

A/N: So there you guys have it. It was strongly requested that I write a chapter following the last one and though it took me almost a year, I did it. Sort of.

From here, it's back to random. So I'm gonna say it again, each chapters may or may not be connected to one another and I will state it if a chapter is connected to another one or not.

Anyways...

First and foremost, I apologize if the second half of this story is somewhat of a clusterfuck. There are fairly huge time gaps when I wrote this chapter. I would normally step away from it for months on end due to lack of motivation so yeah. Also, apologies if it's not up to standard or if it's not worth the ridiculous amount of wait time.

Secondly, I'm like really happy about the sudden influx of HachiYumi fics. Like JUST WOW. When I first started this ship here, there were very few HachiYumi fans and no actual fics about them but look at them now! WOOH!

I'm really glad a lot of authors tried out this ship and more so glad that it got a lot of crew now. SS HachiYumi is growing! Bulldozing through some of the ships even. This is really something.

So shoutout to the crew and passengers of SS HachiYumi! Thank you so much!

Also, can anyone tell me if Miura's hair is canonically dyed? Cause there's a bunch of fics depicting her hair color to not be blonde so I got curious. It's been a long time since I read the LN so I can't really remember if her hair was just dyed blonde or not. So like tell me.

Of course, I'll always depict her as blonde regardless cause that's the picture I have of Miura in my head.

Still want to know though. And if possible, where in the LN?

That's all from me!

\- Zero


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Oregairu and its characters belongs to Watari Wataru, Brainbase and Studio Feels.**

 **A/N: Here it is, MNF's 7th Segment. A few months in the making and finished just in time before I have more reason to actually not touch it -coughs- Persona 5 -coughs-**

 **Anyways, I started this up back at the beginning of the year alongside TSL Mission 2 and a one-shot. So yeah, I was working on 3 different things at once and made some significant progress in them before "it" hit me once more and was forced to focus on one which is this one.**

 **Now, whether or not this chapter is connected to the last two will be entirely up to your perception. I made it to both fit the sequence and not as I have not mentioned who knew anything so there.**

 **Note: Reviews and criticisms are welcome but if you're here to just flame then please just go if this pairing is not your cup of tea. I would only accept it if there is some constructive criticisms to it.**

 **Update: I have removed Fanfic Critic's review not because I don't want negative reviews in my stories but because it was not constructive and was merely another one of their "This is trash because it's HachiYumi" shit that I've seen they do in all other fics with the pairing. It was also clear that said person didn't read the story at all since the review was assuming the supposed ending of this story even though the summary and the story itself had mentioned that's it a collection of one-shots. So yeah, another reason of deleting it. Insulting my work without reading it? Not here. I will also continue to delete any of their or any other's reviews that will only bitch about the pairing and not give a constructive criticism where I could learn from.**

 **Also, maybe you don't need stories from this pairing but SOME of us do and since you don't need them, feel free to leave us alone. Or are you one of those "I don't enjoy this so everyone else shouldn't either"? Sad.**

 **Good day.**

 **Chapter Rating: T**

* * *

Match not Found

Seventh Segment: My relationship can be typical.

* * *

Miura and I's relationship is not really special, at least not to an extent.

Miura is more or less your typical girl but with a more motherly or caring side than most, and I'm your average loner guy who lives under the clouds of doom and gloom with a hint of rainbows thanks to my girlfriend.

So maybe as an individual, we weren't as normal as most but as a couple, we're pretty typical. And like any, we also fall under any typical couple's problems.

We argue, we fight, we make up and the cycle repeats itself. It's a vicious cycle that has a lot of heart aches, but it's normal as far as dating goes. Love does not equal peace. In fact, love is a war. It's up to the people involve to either fight for it or retreat and try again with a different one.

That being said, however, there is some peace in love. Granted, you don't fill your head with illusions that love makes you and your partner as one person because you're not. You're two different people that can have two differing opinions and thoughts, which in most cases, causes the war if one does not agree with the other. So yeah, that kind of mindset is toxic.

Ah, but I'm rambling again, aren't I? What brought this about, I wonder?

Well, any typical couple that goes through that cycle can also add another step. They call it the on and off step. What is that? Some sort of switch? I'll never understand the workings of the normal people. Not in a million years.

But if there's anything I know, it is that Miura and I are currently on the OFF part.

I'd show you a flashback but I don't really want to remember the details of what happened that night.

To put it shortly though, we got into an argument that lead to me saying we needed time off and to her agreeing almost instantly. After the exchange of that decision, we stood in an awkward silence for a moment before walking off on opposite directions. There were no tears on her side and neither from mine as we separated. However, I'd be lying through my teeth if I said I didn't shed any when I got home and locked myself in my room.

That was almost two weeks ago. In school, there was no change in how we acted because no one knew of what we had anyway. She ignored me and I kept to myself like normal but, we do send each other quick glances, a moment to acknowledge that we both still exist to each other. But that was it in terms of communicating, nothing more.

The thing is, there was no official break up or any of the sort so if we're going to go technical then, we're still together as far as I know. It was a cool off, a time to free each other from each other but it was temporary... At least I hope so.

So where am I now?

Now, I'm waiting for my sly junior to meet with me.

Cool offs also gives you free reign to date, if I remember correctly.

But this is not a date. Both parties needs to acknowledge that it is a date in order for it to be one. I don't. Currently, Miura would be the only one I'd ever acknowledge a date with.

"Tch. Where is she?" I muttered to myself after checking my wristwatch for the nth time in the past half an hour.

Isshiki Iroha had invited me out under the ruse of needing help with something. She never gave any details except where and when we would meet. Normally, I would have declined and spend my weekend hauled up in my room with a good book or a video game, but my brother instincts wouldn't shut up and I was forced to comply against my better judgement. Tch. Stupid sis-con tendencies.

"Senpaiii~" Oho. And thus, the sly fox has finally appeared. About damn time too. "Have you been waiting long?" She asked. She leaned forward with her hands behind her back and batted her eyelashes, making it seem like she's the innocent girl that she definitely wasn't.

I"Yeah, like half an hour. What took you? You're the one who even gave the time." I remarked in annoyance. I can't help it, I was irritated. It's common courtesy to show up in time, especially if you were the one who gave it in the first place. I dragged my ass out of bed for this?

"Ahh, wrong answer, Senpaiiii~"

What?

"You were supposed to say, "No. I just got here." Y'knooooow~?" Isshiki pouted, a pout that made my heart thump hard.

Okay, so that was kinda cute.

"Why? I really have been here for a half hour now." I deadpanned.

Her pout intensified that it turned into just a frown.

"Mou~! It's rude to say that to a girl." She remarked and I tilted my head in confusion.

"What's rude is making someone wait after forcing them to go out." I said back.

"Ah, but I didn't force you though, Senpaiii~!"

"Maybe not, but guilt-tripping me isn't any better."

"Teehee~!"

Don't teehee me you adorable flaxen-haired vixen, you.

"Whatever."

"Geez. You're out with a cute girl and you're just brooding there because I was a little late?"

That's not why I'm brooding and thirty minutes is certainly not a little late.

"Can we just move this along? My ass and bed broke up because of this, I'd like to have a good reason for it." I said. I know I'm being kinda rude here but, I was definitely not in the mood.

"Fiiiiine~." Isshiki moved to grab hold of my arm before dragging me away from the station where we met up. "I need to go shopping."

"Shopping? Why am I here then? Isshiki, I'm not paying for it." Isshiki continued to drag me along; I tried retrieving my arm but it was no use against the iron grip the vixen locked me into. Seriously, is she strong or am I just really weak?

"I'm not making you pay, don't worry Senpaiiii~!"

"Then...?"

"Pack mule, of course! Someone needs to carry the bags, obviously." She said that with no remorse at all. She really just called me a pack mule.

"If you can't carry the bags, then don't go shopping." I deadpanned as I finally managed to take my arm back. Ha! Take that you vixen! I guess I'm not really weak, after all.

"That's rude, y'knoow?"

"You called me a pack mule, I'd say we're even."

She crosses her arms and huffed, her cheeks puffing a bit and damn, she just looks too cute with that reaction, almost rivaling Komachi.

"Okaaaay! Let's just go." She commanded as she walked ahead of me this time instead of dragging my poor body around.

At first I contemplated whether I should go or not. I could just go home and start my original plan of lazing around; she's not restraining me anymore so it should be an easy escape. Rude but easy. After a moment, I've made my decision and followed the flaxen-haired girl instead much to my own dismay. I was already out, it'd be a waste to go back home after I sacrificed my sleep in to get here, might as well enjoy it.

* * *

Regret. So much regret.

I should have ran for the hills when I had the chance. I could be snuggled in my bed by now but naaaaw, Hachiman just HAD to let his delusion win. Enjoy it? Pshaw. That's bullshit and I should have known better the minute she said shopping.

Cause right now, two hours later, my feet hurts and my limbs feels heavy as all hell as I carry what I assume is a total of six bags of items I didn't bother knowing; probably clothes.

'Just how much money do you have?' I thought to myself. Isshiki's ability to shop should not be underestimated.

"Aren't you done yet?" I asked, boredom seeping into my tone.

"Eh?! Noooo. I still have some stuff in my miiind~" She replied in that tone she always use.

"Are you rich or something? You bought plenty already!"

"I'm not. I just managed to save up, is all." She rebutted.

"For how long? You seem to have a lot."

"Welllll, you've been rejecting my invitation for like six months, so roughly that long." She answered while shrugging her shoulders before going back to the rack of dresses she was looking through before.

Six months? Wow. I never realized that... Six months... Oh! Now it makes sense. Six months ago was when Miura and I started dating so yeah, I rejected any form of going out with only me and a girl that is not Miura. I may look rotten and have a fairly rotten personality but I can at least take pride in being loyal to my significant other. Hence why I always reject Isshiki's invites.

Why did I agree to go now, I wonder? Now I feel guilty. Sigh. Whatever, we're in free reign now anyway and I don't consider this a date so, that should be fine, right? Right?

Still though, why in the world would Isshiki wait six whole months to go out just for me? Couldn't she have done it with her friends or something? Ah wait, she said something about being a pack mule so that's probably why. After all, she can't make her friends carry her bags like she does with me.

"Senpaiiiii!" Isshiki's whining shook me out of my guilt-tripping stupor as I looked at the pouting girl. "Mou! You're zoning out! Seriously Senpai, pay attention! You got a cute girl with you and you rather stay in your little head?" She shook hers disapprovingly. "This is why you don't have a girlfriend, y'knoooow~?"

For your information, I do have a girlfriend... or had... I'm still not quite sure how this cool off works. Am I single or not? I'm confused.

"Whatever, can we go yet? At least to eat or something. It's twelve and my limbs are killing me." I complained. I would have pouted too but we all know how that would look.

Isshiki just stared at me for a while, perhaps contemplating on whether or not to comply to my simple and completely logical request. Having made her decision, Isshiki nodded.

"Fiiiine."

"Great. Now feed me." I deadpanned/jokingly commanded.

"Wha? Isn't it supposed to be the guy who treats the girl?" She claimed.

"In normal circumstances, sure. But I'm merely your pack mule, remember? So the responsibility of feeding me lies on your hands." I rebuked.

"But that's like totally not riiiiight thooooo~!" Aha. Resorting to the norms isn't gonna work for me. I'm hungry and I'm determined to get food without using a single cent.

"I got out of bed for you and I'm dragging your six tons worth of shopping bags! I think it's even grounding to be fed as compensation for my labor." I remarked. The weight was obviously exaggerated but I had to get my point across; they were heavy.

Isshiki pouted as a last ditch effort but I stood my ground until she sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Fiiiiine!" She whined in agreement.

I have to wonder how many times she said that already.

"But I'm choosing where we eat, Senpai. None of this Saize thing."

Seriously, what the hell is wrong with Saize? It's cheap with good food! Every cent is worth it so why do you people hate it so much?! God.

I nodded. Whatever, I'm getting fed and that's all that matters to me at the moment.

Isshiki seemed to be happy with my acceptance of the terms. "Great! Let's go!" She remarked before latching onto my arm and dragging me away.

Hey! That's totally inappropriate, you know?

But there's not much I can do. Considering I was carrying her bags, I couldn't really maneuver my arm away from her without using a strong enough force but that may pull on her too much and hurt her. Sigh. Again, I'm getting fed so I'm gonna give her this luxury of dragging me like a dog, I suppose.

* * *

The Gods of Romantic comedy really loves me.

And by that, I meant he loves screwing with me because fuck him, two middle fingers waaay up for you you meddlesome asshole.

Right now, I'm face to face with a pair of blondes. The other one having olive eyes that are currently burning in hidden rage, glaring enough to drill a hole through my skull.

Talk about your movie cliché.

Hayama Hayato and Miura Yumiko are currently in front of Isshiki and I. Fucking perfect, amirite?

Hayama was giving us his usual smile that is not even remotely close to being real, while Miura is standing beside him, arms crossed, brows furrowed and, lips curled to an obvious frown. One more thing that's noticeable was the gap between them. While Hayama was more or less directly in front of us, Miura was sort of off to the side, a good three feet away from the blonde pretty boy.

Having seen that, I'd have to examine my own position and I realize now why Miura was glaring so much.

In contrast to her distance from Hayama, Isshiki's proximity towards me was scarily close. In fact, she still had her arms latched around mine. Oh shit.

To try and hopelessly fix the situation, I pulled my arm away from Isshiki's grasped and moved a little ways over to the side to give gap between myself and my junior. Glancing at Miura, I noticed her glare had visibly softened with what I just did.

I'm saved. Somewhat.

Luckily for me, Isshiki didn't seem to notice the lack of appendage as she had already gave her full attention to the blonde riajuu.

Tch. Figures. But I am also thankful for once for his presence.

"Hayama-senpai!" Isshiki greeted rather enthusiastically. Her smiled widened and she had leant forward with her hands interlaced behind her back to add to the cuteness effect. As expected from my junior, she's being sly while making it look like she's just being naturally cute. I half expected Miura to scowl but she didn't. Know why? Because she still sorta has that glare directed at me.

Hey hey, I yield, okay? Stop boring holes through my skull already!

Whatever Isshiki and Hayama was talking about went completely over my head as I was busy failing at looking away from the blonde woman; everytime I glance at something or somewhere else, my eyes would automatically come back to her. Like that time with Yuigahama at the lake. Phytits has got nothing to do with this, obviously. It's more of my eyes are telling me who they truly belong to.

That sounds so corny, drats!

But it was true. Looking away from her when she's this close is physically impossible for me. Not to mention, she's looking really pretty today. That being said, I did notice the lack of excessive make-up. It's like she didn't really bother at all and the reason I said she looks really pretty is because I absolutely adore her natural look much more than her superficial one.

Of course she wasn't fully natural at the moment, there were still traces of the light make-up, just nothing too excessive or should I say, nothing that was aiming to impress. It was just your typical I'm-out-of-the-house touch; or something like that. I'm not really up to date in explaining make-up terms or whatever.

"Senpai!"

Augh! What the hell?! Did she just yelled directly into my ear?!

"What the hell Isshiki?!" I spat as I rubbed the inside of my tortured ear with a finger.

"It's your fault. You weren't listening!"

"Well, obliterating my ear drums is a hella good way to get me to start listening." I remarked sarcastically and rolled my eyes for effect. Ironic how her decision to get me listening is to yell and basically destroy what helps me listen in the first place. She's sly but intelligence may not be fully up her alley.

"Details, details." Isshiki retorted as she shrugged. "Anyway, come onnnn~! Hayama-senpai and Miura-senpai is gonna join us for lunch!"

Wait what? When did this arrangement happen? How long was I in my thoughts?

Before I could verbally show my protest, Isshiki had already grabbed my arm and began dragging me as we follow the backs of the two blondes. One of them stealing glances every now and then at us, each glance a silent warning as I try to squirm my way out of the Vixen's grasp.

'Just great...'

* * *

Alone. Just the two of us.

Since Isshiki was paying for my meal, she and Hayama were the ones who went up to the counter to order, leaving Miura and I alone in our booth sitting across from one another. I tried looking everywhere else but at her in an attempt to not make this anymore awkward than it already was. It doesn't help that Miura was still glaring at me.

'Jesus woman, please stop already!'

When my gaze accidentally landed on her, her eyes soften and she twiddled with her hair, an absolute sign she was either embarrassed or nervous or sometimes, sad.

"H-hey, is your ear okay?" I heard her say in a low voice.

"Huh?"

"Your ear." She deadpanned this time. "I saw what Iroha did, it miffed me to be honest, I was holding myself back from pulling her off of you to check."

"O-oh. Y-yeah, it's fine now." I answered. A familiar heat was obviously trying to make its way to my face at the sound of her concern for my well-being.

She still cares about me.

But, she's Miura. It's natural for her to worry over someone; I shouldn't feel special, right? Right.

She nodded at my response and like a flash, loses all the softness in her gaze and was once more transformed into a hardened glare.

'Oh come on!'

"Why are you glaring at me so much?"

"Oh geez, I dunno. My boyfriend is on a date with another girl, should I feel happy about that and shoot you approving smiles?" She replied sarcastically, her arms now crossed beneath her chest.

She called me boyfriend! That means-

"First, I'm not on a date with Isshiki, I'm merely her pack mule. Second, boyfriend? You mean-"

"Yes I mean that!" She cut me off. "It's a cool off Hikio, not a break-up!"

"Yeah... That was never really clear to me...?"

"Ugh. Cool off means we just need time away from each other, it's not permanent."

"And like, I know it also means some free reigns to date or something but I didn't actually think you'd go on one!"

"And also, I don't even have a right to be annoyed by this because I agreed to it but damn it, I'm mad at seeing some other girl clutching on your arm like that!"

Miura exhaled a breath as the last of her outburst came out. I was surprised she managed to keep her volume down low enough to not garner attention from anyone but also managed to get the information across that she was pissed and jealous to me.

"I'm not on a date with Isshiki." I said firmly this time.

"Uh-huh."

"No, seriously. She asked for my help and I helped her, I'm just a pack mule."

"Last I know, pack mules don't intertwine arms with their owner."

"That was all her and I tried prying myself off!"

"Sure."

"Well, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Hayama? You're on a date with him yourself."

"I am not!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Why would I?"

"Why wouldn't you would be the better question, he's Hayama after all and-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Hikio!" With that tone and the intensity of her glare, I knew I crossed the line somewhat.

She hated whenever I hint at her former feelings for the blonde and that was exactly what I was going to to do before. She wasn't angry to be defensive or because she was guilty of still having those feelings; she's angry because that meant I was demeaning her feelings for me and my own worth to her. She's angry because it meant I was placing Hayama above myself once more and she hated that.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered.

"Whatever, date Iroha for all I care." She huffed annoyed as she looked away to the side.

I sighed and rubbed my temple.

Carefully choosing my words this time around, I rebuked once more.

"I'm not on a date with Isshiki," I repeated for the third time now. "If I was, then wouldn't yours be considered a date too?"

"No."

"No? What's the difference?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The difference is, Hayama has no feelings for me whatsoever while Isshiki likes you." She looked straight at me this time. "And I kept a good distance from him too because I'm 'taken' while Isshiki was clutching on you like her life depended on it."

"One of our lives was seriously depending on it..."

"What?" She looked to the side once more, as if ignoring my presence.

"Uh. Nothing." I cleared my throat. "Then why are you here with Hayama?"

"We planned on going out with the entire group but they cancelled last minute," Miura then did the typical girl thing of looking at her nails as she continued explaining. "We thought it was a waste of a day so we decided to go through with it even with just us," Now, she was looking at me, glaring actually.

That's almost like her natural look... Actually, it IS her natural look.

"But not once did I ever considered it a date, at all." She finished with a tone of finality.

"Alright," I started. "Listen, I'm sorry, okay? Let me be shot if I'm lying but I'm really not on a date with Isshiki." I explained once more. "Maybe Isshiki has a thing for me, maybe she doesn't. Either way, it won't change the fact that I do not consider this a date." Of course I'm aware of Isshiki's possible crush on me, even if I tried to dismiss the idea as impossible because she was openly into Hayama.

Miura just stared at me for a while before letting out a sigh. "Sorry." She muttered and I quirked an eyebrow.

"I know you're not lying, I'm just annoyed. I guess I was just trying to justify my irritation by believing this whole thing was more than what it actually is." She started twirling her locks once again. "I mean, I haven't talked to you for two weeks and the first time I saw you directly, another girl had herself wrapped around your arm. I don't know about you but as your girlfriend, that didn't bode well with me. Even more so since I couldn't do anything about it." She casted her view south after what she said.

"I missed you a lot, y'know?" She looked downcast as she uttered those words, a face I didn't want to see. But if I was being honest, hearing what she just said made me feel a bit happy.

I missed her too. A lot.

That was no secret to anyone who knows, of course I'd miss her. Two whole weeks without her fussing over me or nagging at me was lonely, I have to admit.

Heck, even her constant jabs was something I missed. I'm no masochist by any means but y'know.

"I mi–"

"Tada! Here comes the foooooood~!" Isshiki exclaimed as she cut me off while placing the tray with our food on it on the table, just right behind her, Hayama followed while carrying his own tray with his and Miura's orders. Afterwards, Isshiki slid herself next to me and blondie did the same next to Miura.

And just like that, it vanished.

Miura's features shows no more of the sad look she donned not even a minute ago, she's back to looking completely neutral; as if our entire conversation earlier never happened.

The rest of the lunch period was spent on casual conversations and of course, eating. I would occasionally steal glances at Miura and I would catch her doing the same to me; Also, I don't think I even remember what was being talked about while we were eating, my mind was certainly not on the topic but rather, it was too busy running and trying to understand what I should do about Miura.

Ugh. The food was unsatisfying too, too light for someone who had done heavy lifting. Seriously, we should have totally just went with Saize.

* * *

After having our less than satisfying fill, Isshiki and I separated from the two blondes. I was surprised Isshiki didn't insist on joining Hayama, heck she didn't even bother asking him to come or even suggest that she would join them; she gave her gratitude for their company during lunch and also her farewell for the day without a second thought before dragging me and, her hundred tons shopping bag that I was carrying, away by the arm.

And of course, I was once more graced with Miura's unrelenting glare as I was being pulled away before she turned her back and walked the opposite direction, pretty boy following suit behind her; she still also maintained the distance between them like earlier. Having seen that, I took my arm back from Isshiki.

"Ehhhh?"

"Sorry, it's a tad difficult to carry your stuff while being dragged, y'know? If you want, carry the bags yourself." I said that in a serious tone but of course, I wouldn't really let her carry the heavy bags.

Isshiki just pouted and continued her walk while I follow right behind her.

Now to the dilemma, how should I even tackle this?

Wait, actually why do I even have to think too hard about it? She said she missed me, that means she wants us back together, right? And I miss her too so why the heck am I making it difficult for myself when the answer is clear?

I overthink things and maybe she just missed me, it may not even mean she wants us together again but, I want us together again, me! I'm sure of it so I should make the first move, right? It was also my idea that this entire cool off thing even started.

Perhaps that's why she hasn't tried on her end, because she felt that this is what I wanted still...

Well, screw that. Screw this cool-off bullshit, I'm gonna get her back... or at least tell her I want us back; at least she'd know how I feel, right?

"Isshiki." I called out to my flaxen-haired junior who turned at hearing her name.

"Yessss?"

"Sorry." I muttered as she looked at me confused. "I'll make it up to you next time, I promise." I said before placing her bags down on the ground. Lucky for us, we were just walking past the station so she didn't really have to carry the bags that far. Also, I was clearly exaggerating the weight earlier; it was heavy but not heavy enough for someone like Isshiki to be unable to carry it.

"Senpai?"

"I have to do something." I remarked as I bowed my head before turning around.

This totally goes against my morals as a gentleman or even as a big brother. Leaving my junior alone with her bags was something I would not think of even doing in a normal circumstance but this is different.

I have to do something more important.

I didn't even wait for her reply as I began my sprint towards where we once came from, wishing that Isshiki would forgive me for ditching her and would allow me to compensate for it.

After reaching the cafe from where we ate, I inhaled and exhaled some deep breathes. I was tired dammit, running all the way here was no easy feat for someone who was athletically challenged like me, bet Hayama wouldn't even breaking a sweat right now. But whatever, I'm in a bigger predicament than not being able to breathe properly at the moment.

I have absolutely no idea where the hell they went.

I tried calling and texting her but there were no answers nor replies.

Maybe she didn't want to see me after all...

'No, no. Pull yourself together Hachiman! You've decided, haven't you? Stop pulling some pathetic excuse out of your ass and wussing out!' I mentally berated myself.

I fished out my phone once more and gave texting her another try.

[To: Yumikoi]

Where are you? Please reply.

I waited while trying to catch my breath but still no reply. Deciding that I should try searching instead of waiting for nothing, I started walking towards the path they took earlier when we separated.

After walking around aimlessly for a while and going back and forth to my phone to find no replies, I was finally blessed by the Gods when I saw Hayama walking out of a building. Looking up, I realized it was an aquarium.

Why was he there, I wonder? Is she there too then?

I didn't even need to approach him for the second he saw me, he walked towards me immediately; that fake ass smile placed perfectly like a mask on his face.

"Ah, Hikitani-kun, what brings you here? Where's Iroha?" He asked casually.

"I walked her to the station already." I lied. That wasn't what I did at all.

"Hmm, I see." He nodded. "And you decided to come here?" He asked once more.

"I thought I should check the aquarium while I'm here already, still pretty early anyway." Another blatant lie.

"You must have been excited then seeing as how you're breathing quite hard. Did you run?" That fake showing of interest in me is starting to get on my nerves. His friendly tone and everything isn't helping either.

"Yeah, I did." I replied before trying to get past him.

"Are you looking for Yumiko?" His tone changed somewhat and I had to stopped in my tracks.

"What makes you think that?"

"It's a guess."

"Hn. Well, make another one." I tried moving once more but was once again stopped by his next words.

"I really hate you, you know?"

"That's given."

"Haha, maybe it is. I hate you, I hate losing to you." I turned my head to look at him. He still had that irritating smile plastered on his face as he says those words.

"So, what's your point?"

"I hate losing to you." He repeated. "But I always do. You can do a lot of the things I can't and now, I even lost the one thing that I thought would be constant to you." He laughed bitterly at that. "Even when I tried taking the first step this time so I won't lose."

Ah. So he knows? Miura must have told him. And first step? Did the bastard just tried asking her out? Wait no, it was obvious that he did from what he said. So he got rejected, huh?

That's almost laughable.

"I see."

"For now at least." He followed up.

"You can try." I said seriously. I began my walk towards the aquarium but not before I say my parting words.

"And Hayama, it's not the things you CAN'T do that you lose, it's the things you CHOSE not to do. You lost because you chose to protect something less important, I'm not gonna make that mistake." And with that I sprinted off towards the aquarium's entrance, leaving Hayama's figure there like a statue.

'Like hell am I gonna lose her to you.'

* * *

I entered the aquarium with only one thought in mind and that was to fix things between Miura and I.

Would she still be here though? I mean like, Hayama left so what other reason would she have to stay?

Regardless, I began my search for her in the semi-crowded halls of the aquarium. Ugh, weekends. Why do people enjoy going out so much during the weekends? If you want a stress reliever, a good book or a quiet day at home with maybe a few movies would work better than walking around aimlessly with others. But I suppose it's different for different people, introverted people such as I enjoys the solitude but extroverts probably feels the need to be surrounded with people. Ah, whatever.

After managing to maneuver myself around the crowd, I was finally graced by the presence of one Miura Yumiko. She was staring at one of the windows for viewing the different sea creatures. Inhaling deep, I steeled myself as I approached her.

"Yo." I greeted as I stopped right beside her; hands inside my pockets, I stared at the window as well, as if refusing to meet eyes. She flinched for a millisecond before giving a nod as a sign of acknowledgement.

"Hey, Hikio."

After that we just stayed silent, neither making an attempt to speak. Of course since I was the one who left Isshiki to seek her out, I should be the one to initiate the conversation, right?

"Listen–"

"Hayato asked me out." She cut me off.

She said that so nonchalantly, as if it didn't bother her, she didn't even look at me and just remained gazing at the swimming creatures behind the glass.

"Oh..." I remained silent.

"Aren't you gonna ask what my answer was?"

"Should I?" I glanced at her.

She looked at me for a few moments before returning her gaze to the glass.

"No. The answer is pretty obvious, isn't it?"

She wasn't wrong. Her answer was obvious the moment Hayama mentioned what he tried.

Miura Yumiko had rejected Hayama Hayato, just as I've concluded earlier.

And just like earlier, the idea was laughable. Almost a year ago, you couldn't imagine that kind of scenario would ever happen because it was impossible then. Clearly now, it wasn't.

"Where's Iroha?"

"Train probably by this time."

"And why are you here?"

"Because you're here." I inhaled once more as I turned my body towards her. To answer, she gave me her full attention, a cocked eyebrow to show a questioning look had accompanied her facial features.

"I missed you too. A lot. I didn't get the chance to say it before but yeah..." I scratched the back of my neck.

"Is that all?"

"No. Miura– no. Yumiko, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? I agreed to it, remember? You can't take the fault by yourself." She placed her palm on my cheek as she stared at me. "What's the point of being together if we're gonna blame each other when things don't go well?"

What Miura is saying here was, we're a couple and the decision we make are ours; not just mine and not just hers. When I told her we needed time off, she also decided that we do. That was something we agreed on.

Now, I wanna agree on something else.

Miura retracted her palm and crossed her arms beneath her chest, making them more prominent. I feel the gravitational pull of Bewbton once more. Curses!

"Eyes up here, Hikimoi." She exclaimed and I looked up to see her smirking.

"S-sorry!"

"You're lucky you're my boyfriend otherwise I would have pummeled you. Actually, screw it, I'll do exactly just that!"

"Please no. My body is a delicate flower that must not be severely harmed."

A moment of silence, then laughter.

"What was that? That sounded so stupid Hikio!" Miura laughed gleefully and I felt myself smiling.

Ah yes, that's music alright.

After managing to let out all her laughter, Miura stared at me with a smile so pretty I felt myself freezing up just to admire it.

"So, am I right in guessing you came here for more than just apologizing?"

"Y-yeah... Yumiko, I wanna get back together."

There, I said it.

"Well, it's not like we're not together anymore or anything but," she came close, went on her tiptoes and pecked my cheek. "Me too."

And just like that, I lost it. I wrapped her in a hug, something I definitely missed doing after two entire weeks.

"So warm, Hikio~" Miura nuzzled herself into me as I continued to hug her. "Mhmm. So what got you to suddenly want the cool-off well, off?"

"I just really missed you."

"Mhmm. I did too, a lot." She retreated a bit from my hold as she looked up. "A reward for taking the first step." I raised a brow at that before suddenly feeling her lips to mine.

Oh God, I missed this too. Sweet sweet strawberry!

After we broke the kiss that lasted quite a while, Miura intertwined her hands to mine.

"It's such a waste to go home now, how about we just make this a date?" She suggested and I have no qualms about the idea whatsoever.

"Sure, why not?"

I guess getting up early for a weekend turned out to be a great thing.

"By the way, I think Hayama wants to win you back, or something." I shrugged.

"Hmmm. He can try."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Segment End.

* * *

 **A/N (2): There we go. I didn't intend it to have a dramatic bit but ah well, that's that.**

 **As for Hayama's scene, I just figure it is the only way I can bring him into the idea of Miu and 8man being a couple so I had to do that. It was also an excuse to tackle more of Miura's feelings.** **Anyways, apologies if it's not up to standard, I did the best I could.**

 **And to those who rode along when** **I called myself captain of the ship for fun, thanks guys! Honestly, you guys are the ones that makes me wanna write more since you've been there since the beginning and just willingly jump on the captain train even if it was in jest. So props to you guys! The ones I can think of right off the bat are SilentHero13 and wildarms.**

 **That's all from me, thank you and I'll be stealing hearts for while with my Take Your Heart edition coming in by the 4th so don't expect anything from me again just yet.**

 **Joker out!**

 **\- Zero**


End file.
